Finding Seiji
by LittleNK
Summary: I don't know OgataSensei but I'm quite close to Seijisan Hey! Hikaru, what do you mean by that? Just decide to change from oneshot to multichapters,Completed
1. Night talk

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go but Obata and Hotta Yumi do.

**A/N** :At first I wanted it to be a one-shot only but now I change my mind.

This fic happens sometime **between **the 1st preliminaries of Meijin title ( the game that Hikaru called " The real first game")**and **the Young Lion Tournament. Well… after the preliminaries, you'll see that Hikaru and Akira become quite close, this is one of the reason why.

* * *

**Finding Seiji**

**Chapter 1 : Night talk **

Somewhere in Tokyo, around 9 p.m.

_Is that Shindou? What's he doing here at this hour?_ Ogata was wandering around when he saw the familiar bleached bangs pro came out of the convenient store at the corner. He couldn't see what was in the plastic bag. As the boy walked away, he decided to follow him.

The Jyudan wondered what the young pro was doing since sometimes he just stopped walking and stood still before he started walking again.

Now they entered the park, many couples were talking and kissing. But the famous 1-Dan didn't care, he didn't even glance at them. Ogata was getting more and more curious. Then, the mysterious boy headed to the stairs that led to a dark wide river.

Between the stairs and the river was a roomy concrete pavement, a young man with a long black ponytail was playing his guitar singing a sweet love song. Few couples sat on the stairs listening to the music in silent, so did the blond.

" Do you want to join me? Ogata-Sensei?" Hikaru asked without turning around.

" Since when?" the said Sensei was frustrated but still sat next to him.

" For a while, I know that someone's following me but I'm so surprised that it turned out to be you, Sensei," Not looking the older pro, he answered stilly.

" Why didn't you say anything?" _Are you playing with me?_

" I just wanted to know how long you would call me but you're a patient man, Sensei," Giving him his fishy smile, the relaxed 1 Dan handed his plastic bag to the Gosei, "Want some? Sensei,"

"A beer?" Seeing what was in the bag, Ogata came out with surprise. He didn't know that the young well-known pro drank and he thought no one knew either. However he took a can of beer. " Thank you,"

" You're welcome," the boy uttered quietly as he took another can from the bag and drank his beer.

" I don't know that you drink before, Shindou," stated the man in a white suite.

Hikaru just smiled softly in return, " I'm fifteen, sensei,"

" That means you're not allowed to drink," Giving a sensible lecture, the Sensei took a small sip of his.

" Why don't you stop me then?" the golden bangs boy retorted inquiringly. The silver-haired pro didn't know why either." I'm fifteen, what do you expect?"

" Akira is the same age as you but he doesn't drink," the older pro noted.

" Ha! Touya doesn't do anything except playing Go," Continuing drinking, Hikaru answered back immediately.

" That's true," Sniggering a little, the 10-Dans took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, " Don't tell me that you smoke too," Pointing that pack of Larks at Hikaru's face in challenge, he smirked but the boy simply smiled as he took a cigarette.

" Thank you," Thanking him, Hikaru brought out his lighter.

To be honest, Ogata just wanted to tease the young pro. He didn't expect him to smoke. _Maybe he's just showing off _, he thought. Then the minor lit his cigarette.

" Want a light?" he was smoking, Shindou Hikaru never showed off, the 27-year-old Gosei should have known that. The enigmatic young pro knew how to smoke, Ogata could tell that from the way the blond inhaled and exhaled the fumes of the burning cigarette. Then Hikaru lit his lighter and brought it close to his face. Holding the cigarette between his lips, the inanimate pro followed his instinct and lowered his head to get the light.

Ogata had just realized that Hikaru shouldn't have had a lighter or knew how to smoke or drank a beer either. He should have taken back the cigarette that he himself had given it to the underage boy and taken away the beer. But he didn't do anything, something told him not to do that. A breeze wind blew gently, the soft music still went on...

" Shindou, who is Sai? " Instead of doing the right thing, he asked the question that bothered him for so long.

" He's a ghost, nothing more, nothing less," Answering calmly, Hikaru sighed tiredly," What is it about Touya group anyway?"

" What do you mean by that?"

" You're all the same: Touya-sensei,Touya and you," the trendy pro thought the Gosei would understand.

" Because three of us are the strongest players for our generations?" Smirking annoyingly, Ogata got it wrong.

" Haha, I didn't say that," Chuckling lightly, he denied. _What an ambitious man! Well, not that I hate that._

" What are you saying then?" asked tranquilly the lifeless Sensei.

" You're all obsessed with Sai, you're all chasing a shadow," Hikaru paused, " And it's not a smart thing to do,"

" Why?" the ambitious silver wondered.

" Because if you keep chasing after a shadow, someday the real me will catch up to you," Shindou-pro told him what he had told Akira long ago.

" In your dreams, Shindou," _Cocky Huh? Well, I like that._

" Sensei, who do you see when you look at me?" Out of the blue, the à la mode pro asked him.

* * *

A/N : I revised it. Love it? Hate it? Tell me :D 


	2. Shindou, Hikaru, Ogata and Seiji

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Shindou, Hikaru, Ogata and Seiji**

The Gosei was taken aback by the strange question," What do you mean? Of course, I see you, Shindou Hikaru,"

" I mean, right here, right now, who is sitting in front of you?" All Ogata saw was a pair of bright green eyes kept searching into his cold gray eyes.

" Shindou Hikaru, a 1 Dan," he repeated his answer.

" You're just like the others then," Turning away, Hikaru said it painfully.

"….."

" You don't get it, do you?" Smiled sadly, he knew what the indifferent man thought.

" You're getting drunk," _He drinks too much._

" Now, it's not Shindou that talking to you, offered you a can of beer and a lighter. It's Hikaru," the two-toned-haired boy clarified.

" I don't get it," Ogata took another sip of his beer. _What the hell is he talking about?_

" That's exactly the problem. No one understands," the sunny boy laughed bitterly. _That's the problem…_

"….."

" You see, everybody wants Shindou, the 1 Dan," He paused a little, "Nobody wants Hikaru," he whispered inaudibly.

" I still don't understand what you mean," the man with silver glasses absolutely had no idea what the other was talking about.

" Shindou is alive in front of the goban only, the rest is Hikaru," Hikaru inhaled the smoke before he continued," All Shindou wants is playing Go but Hikaru wants more than that, Hikaru wants to go karaoke, playing latest games at the arcade, listening music in the park, eating ramen...sort of that. Hikaru is more fun but no one wants to know Hikaru. All they care is Shindou, nobody cares how much Hikaru has been suffering,"

Ogata was getting the whole picture, " What Hikaru has been suffering from?" He questioned firmly as he brought out his second cigarette.

"Do you still remember what happened last year? That I stopped playing Go," the stylish pro knew what to do.

"How can I forget?" So did the Jyudan, he lowered his head as the blond lit a cigarette for him.

" Do you know why I wanted to quit?"

" No, I don't but I want to know badly," he accepted.

" I have lost someone...someone close to my heart, someone important…" Hikaru looked straight into Ogata's eyes. The 2-titles holder was sharp…very sharp, he knew who the boy was talking about. **_Sai!_**

" He passed away," Looking at the river, the poor boy took a long swallow of his beer.

_Sai is gone! Sai is dead!_

" I was in pain. I couldn't handle the loss. I shut myself from the rest of the world," he took another long swallow until the can was empty, " I was lost, I didn't know which way to go. I didn't see the reason to play if he's not there beside me," Hikaru took another can from the bag," But when my friends met me they just wanted to know why I had missed the game," he sipped a little," No one noticed that my eyes were red because I have been crying all along, " he laughed ironically.

" Not even Akira?" asked curiously the silver-haired pro.

" No..not even Touya," the punk continued, " He came to my school, you know? Can you guess what the first thing he asked me when he met me?"

" He asked you why you missed the game, didn't he" Since he knew Akira very well, The cold Jyudan hit the right answer easily. _It's so like him._

" Shindou is the one Touya cares, as long as Shindou plays Go, he doesn't want Hikaru,"

" That's why you come here ? Far away from the Go world, so you can be Hikaru?" Ogata Seiji was sharp indeed because he just hit another right answer.

" I won't let Hikaru die," the blond declared intensely. _I swear I won't._

………………

………………

………………

" I'm interested in Shindou, I accept…But I don't want Hikaru to die either, I think I like him a lot," the 10 Dans gave the young boy a smile, not his arrogant smirk but his rare caring smile.

" You do?" that speech surprised him.

The grey-eyed man shrugged his shoulder," No one has ever offered me a can of beer or lit cigarettes for me before,"

" Haha, Is that what he's for?" Hikaru almost choked on his beer," Thank you anyway,"

" Nothing at all,"

" And where is Seiji?" he questioned nosily.

" Seiji …died many years ago," the silver-haired pro spoke noiselessly.

" How did he die?"

" He and Ogata began to play Go. At the beginning, they were very happy to be together," Thinking back into his memory, Ogata began narrating his story. _Yeah, it was fun back then._

" Then?"

" Then Ogata had became a pro, everything changed. Ogata just wanted to be a top player and completely forgot about Seiji. He gave him a cold shoulder. All he did was playing Go, Seiji was left alone. In the end, Seiji died because of loneliness. Ogata was left alone instead with his fancy car and an aquarium," he ended the story regretfully. _Yeah, that's all I have._

"….. Maybe Seiji didn't die," Hikaru marked.

" ……"

" Maybe he's just sleeping," he pointed out optimistically.

" And what should Ogata does?" The Gosei asked enthusiastically.

" Call him, tell him it's time to wake up," the blond suggested.

" What if Seiji can't hear Ogata? What if he forgot all about Ogata?" _It has been so many years._

" Then Ogata comes to Hikaru, Hikaru will help Ogata," the 15-year-old pro smiled mildly.

" How?" _How?_

" Hikaru will find Seiji for Ogata. And when he finds him…" he grinned suspiciously.

" When he finds him?"

" He'll kick Seiji's ass," he simply said it like it was the most common thing to do.

" What!" the older man exclaimed loudly in shock.

" So he'll be sure that Seiji will wake up," The blond smiled kindly.

"….Good plan,"

" Thanks, Cheers!" Hikaru raised his beer.

" Hikaru?"

" Yes?" the boy was quite surprised that Ogata-sensei called him by that name.

" Let's find Seiji together," Lifting his beer, Seiji said cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N** : I like both Hikaru and Otaga so I wrote this fanfic. I just want them to become closer. So what do you think about the Duet? Love them? Hate them? Don't forget to leave a comment. 

In this fic, Hikaru is 15 and Ogata is 27. Why 27? Well, I think that Ogata is about the same age as Kadowaki. I'm sure that Kadowaki is 12 year older than Hikaru. That's why in this fic Ogata is 27.

From now on, there'll be: Shindou, Hikaru, Ogata, Seiji, Touya and Akira…Don't get confuse, you know what I mean, right?


	3. A short morning talk

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A short morning talk**

After that they didn't talk much, just enjoyed a sweet music and a beautiful view of Tokyo nightlife.

" It's getting late, I gotta go now, I've a study session tomorrow," Suddenly standing up, Hikaru told the older pro.

" See you later then," Ogata lifted up his beer.

" See you later," Before he walked away, the chic boy just remembered something, " Ah! I almost forget to tell you this,"

" Tell me what?" the Gosei raised his questioning eyebrow.

" I really enjoy talking to you, Ogata-Sensei," the 15-year-old boy smiled sincerely.

" You mean Seiji-san," the man in a classy suit corrected him.

Blinking in surprise, Hikaru grinned widely, " Yeah, I really enjoy talking to you, Seiji-san," then he turned away and left Seiji alone.

" **Hey!**" Rapidly standing up, the glacial pro shouted loudly before the young boy was out of hearing, " I want to tell you something too,"

" What is it?"

" Seiji maybe like you a lot but it doesn't mean that Ogata will let you take away his titles,"

Smirking annoyingly, the blond retorted arrogantly, " Don't worry, Shindou wants to be the Honinbo only. I'm sure he'll let you keep your Jyudan and Gosei titles," Walking out of the park, he left Seiji laughing out of breath alone.

" **Let **me keep my titles? Hahaha, What a cocky punk!" _Now I know why Akira's interested in him so much!_

* * *

The next day, at the Japanese Go Association 

" Stop yawning, Shindou, we've not even reached the room yet," Waya instructed his friend.

" I can't help it, I went to bed late last night," Hikaru got defensive.

" Don't do that in the class, Morishita-Sensei will give you another lecture," Saeki warned his underclassman since he had experience it before but the 1 Dan gave him another lazily yawn in return.

" Shindou, we just…" Waya himself was about to give him a lecture but when he saw who was approaching them, he quickly straightened his shoulders like a soldier.

" Ogata-Sensei," Addressing modestly, two young pro bowed respectfully.

" Morning, Seiji-san," the youngest pro greeted Ogata-Sensei , the Jyudan and the Gosei, intimately.

" **Shindou!"** his older friends shouted in horror.

_Shindou! You idiot! This is Ogata-Sensei! How dare you!_

_This boy_ _doesn't love his life!_

" It's 3 p.m, Hikaru" Seiji stated calmly. _Oh boy, this is getting fun._

" Eh?" As he expected, the boys gasped with astonishment.

_Did Ogata-Sensei just call Shindou " Hikaru"?_

_Eh? Ogata-Sensei called Shindou by his given name?_

" It's still morning to me,' the thick boy insisted.

_Well how about…_ Ruffling Hikaru's hair gently, he told him cheerfully," Fine, Fine, Study hard, Okay? The Honinbo-wannabe," he smirked before he walked away.

" Hai hai, See you later," Walking to the study room, the lighthearted boy noticed that his friends didn't follow him, " Waya, Saeki-san, What you guys arewaiting for? Hurry up! Or we'll be late,"

" ..Ah, yes," Saeki had just woke up from his stupor, Waya still got a panic attack, he couldn't blame him for that.

" Guys!" the blond urged them, " Hurry up!"

" Shi..Shindou!" Waya, the 2 Dans, grabbed his hand hastily and didn't let it go, " Y..You," he stuttered.

" What?" _We'll be late! _Hikaru asked frustratingly.

" Since when you become close to Ogata-Senseil?" Ashiwara's rival questioned.

"…Umm, I'm not close to Ogata-Sensei," Taking his shoes off, he denied.

" But you just called him by his given name!" the 2 Dans protested noisily, " An..And he calls you ' Hikaru'! Even I don't call you that!" It was true, except from his family, only Akari called him by his first name.

" I'm not close to Ogata-Sensei but I'm quite close to Seiji-san,"Hikaru said boringly as he entered the room.

" **What**!" Waya cried out at full volume.

" Waya!" Morishita exploded his legendary thunder angrily, " What's that all about? How dare you get noisy in my class!"

" Sensei, I…"

" I don't want to hear any excuse! Come here, sit down!" Not wanting to hear anything, the Sensei ordered his unlucky student piercingly, " How many times I have to tell you to respect the elder? I've told you hundreds of time, haven't I? Is it that hard to listen for what I say? For god's sake, Waya, you….."

_Shindou! It's your fault!_ Waya sighed heavily as his Sensei still carried on his lecture.


	4. A group hypnosis

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A group hypnosis **

Few days later,

Even though the sky was blue clear, today was another say that Ogata Seiji woke up in frustration. He didn't have a game today, yet he had to go to the association for giving a stupid interview. He took a shower, dressed in his white shirt and grabbed a slice of bread before going out.

He must have driven his red sport car too fast as he reached the association before time. He went straight to the 6th floor. Waiting for Kousemura without anything to do, he took out a pack of Larks. _Damn it! I drop the lighter in the front seat. _A pair of grey eyes kept searching for someone._ Where is he when I need him? Forget it, I can get a drink instead._

Since that day, he hadn't met Hikaru again. Though they went to the association almost everyday but their schedule didn't match. Besides, Ogata didn't go to that park again, he held 2 titles, for God's sake, he didn't have much free time.

He went to a vending machine around the corner. A small group of middle-aged pros was chatting idly.

" Oh, You'll play with that brat tomorrow?" One of them spoke out.

_Brat?_

" Yeah, that kid who skipped his games for half a year," said Hikaru's future opponent.

_They're talking about Shindou, there's onlyone pro in the Go world history who did that._ Saying nothing, Ogata took a can of black coffee from the machine.

* * *

In the elevator, in the same time 

" Then Morishita-Sensei lectured you for half an hour?" Isumi laughed at his friend.

" Isumi-san, you're focusing on a wrong part!" Waya threw out embarrassingly.

" Yeah, yeah, About Shindou and Ogata-Sensei, isn't it?" Ignoring the younger boy,theblack-haired prolooked at a blinking floor indicator.

" Yeah! Isumi-san, they did call each other by their given name!" the 2 Dans shouted energetically.

" Are you telling me that Ogata-Sensei let Shindou call him 'Seiji' ?"

" **Yeah! Hikaru and Seiji, not Shindou and Ogata-Sensei**!" the boy strongly confirmed.

" Are we talking about the same Ogata-Sensei here?" the newly pro asked in doubt.

" Yeah!"

" You mean Ogata-Sensei who won Jyudan and Gosei titles?" he still wondered.

" **Yeah**! How many Ogata-Sensei do we have around here!" the funky pro was irritated.

" Do you actually want me to believe that Ogata-Sensei and Shindou Hikaru are friends?"

Still not believing,Isumi clarified. _If they're friends, pigs might fly._

" Yeah!"

"….Are you sure that it's not just another of your daydream?"

" **NO**! Saeki-san was there with me too!" _Just another daydream? I'm telling the truth!_

" So…Saeki was in your dream?" Making a wrong conclusion on purpose,the polite young man pretended to ask curiously.

" **NO**! It's not a dream!" _Damn it! Is he just playing with me? Finally he went to the dark side! _

" Okay, so…you and Saeki saw Shindou and Ogata-Sensei greeting friendly at each other,"

" Yeah!"

" Maybe you two were under a hypnotic state," Teasing at his young friend, the 20-year-old pro knew the boy was going to piss off.

" **What!**!" He was right,Isumi Shinichiro was always right.

" You know, a group hypnosis, I see that many times in TV, many healthy people get sick in the same time…kind like that,"

" Isumi-san!" _A group hypnosis?_

" Oh, here we are," the elevator opened to the 6th floor, he stepped out.

" Yeah, that kid who skipped his games for half a year," two new comers overheard someone talking about their friend.

_Shindou?_

_Shindou_

* * *

" Do you see his hair? He looks like a punk!" the other unknown man mocked. 

" Seriously, he should go back to the street playing his skateboard, he doesn't fit in here," the third person pointed out condescendingly.

_What! I'll kill you!_ Waya was about to confront the old pros, Isumi hurriedly seized him by the arm.

" No, Waya," Shaking his head in disapprove,the older boytold his friend.

" But…" the angry boy protested then……

" Why don't you beat him first before saying that?" Ogata retorted with his piercing cold.

" O..Ogata-kun!" the older pros jumped in alarm.

_Ogata-Sensei!_

_Ogata-Sensei?_

" Wait until you play with him then you'll know if he** fits in** or not," Leaving those rude men wordless, the 10 Dans walked away.

……………

……………

" Isumi-san, Did you hear that?" _Okay, maybe I'm daydreaming…or that hypo..hypno…something._

" I think, I heard Ogata-Sensei stood up for Shindou," Isumi uttered quietly in disbelief, " And you?"

" I think I heard the same," _…or we're in that hypo..hypno…something._

" Aaa," _Well, it's 21st century after all, maybe pigs can fly!_

* * *

A/N : As I told you, there'll be Shindou, Hikaru ,Ogata and Seiji, don't get confused. 

**kathy: **See you again :)


	5. A big puppy and snow

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : A big puppy and snow**

The next day, at night

Tomorrow the Gosei was free so he decided to drop by the park. He had nothing to lose anyway; if Hikaru wasn't there, Fine, he would just go back home. If he was there, Good, maybe they would have a little chitchat again. Luckily, the said boy was there, he recognized that unique hairstyle even looking from the back. He walked closer to him and promptly sat by the blond in order to startle him.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Hikaru had spent nearly 3 years living with a hyper ghost, he wouldn't chicken out that easily.

" Hey," Turning to Seiji, he waved his hand casually to greet him.

" Just dropping by," the difficult man brought out his cigarette, " I didn't expect to see you here again," he said in his cool manner as he got the light from the boy.

" I come here from time to time…just when I want to clear my mind," Looking up to the infinite dark sky, he slowly closed his eyes.

" So, how's your day?" Trying to hide his curiosity, the 10 Dans asked. _Did you crush that pig? I hope you did!_

" Aa, I played with a 6 Dans, I won by resignation," replied clamly the clueless blond.

" Good...very good," Ogata curved a fishy smile. _A 6 Dans, huh? He didn't even remember his name. I bet he totally crushed him down to earth._

The same singer was also here playing the same love song while the pros were listening the same old song in silent.

Hikaru was in his own world, his eyes were looking at something so far far away and it made his friend felt like he wasn't here with him. Although Ogata-Sensei enjoyed a peaceful tranquility but Seiji thought it had been too long enough.

" What was he like?" All of a sudden, he spoke out breaking the long silence.

" Huh? Who?" the 1 Dan was surprised by an unexpected question.

" Sai, what was he like?" the Jyudan made it clear this time.

"…A big puppy, I guess," Smiling, giggling softly, the en vogue boy answered.

" A puppy?" That wasn't what Ogata expected the greatest Go player to be.

" He tailed me everywhere just like a puppy. When he wanted something or wanted to go somewhere, he would hang his arms around my neck hugging me tight and shake me until I granted his wish," Thinking back to the old day, Hikaru couldn't stop himself from babbling happily.

" Sounds like a spoiled child to me," the other man commented.

" Yeah, Just like a child," Sadness appeared all over the cherry pro's face, " He was an adult with a child heart," his eyes looked beyond the dark, " So innocent…so pure…like snow,"

" Snow?" _A puppy and snow?_

" Yeah, as pure as snow…you can see it but you can't touch it. If you do, it'll melt and vanish," _Yeah, Snow, though I saw him and heard his voice but I've never actually touched him like a flesh and blood person…well, he's a ghost after all._

It didn't have to win 2 titles to realize how much this young boy loved the legendary player. This was another side of Shindou-pro that nobody had ever seen. Now, Seiji knew that even the nosiest and most animated person could have this kind of feeling too. He felt sorry for his new friend. It was true that he deeply respected the ex-Meijin but he was his teacher only not also his friend. Apparently, the bond between Hikaru and Sai was stronger than his.

" I've to go now, I've a game tomorrow," Raising himself, the teen stated stilly.

" Me too, See you tomorrow then,"

" See you tomorrow,"

* * *

A/N : In this fic, some chapter will be really short, some will be really long…well it depends on the….err..I don't know what it calls…you'll see! 

**siobhn01 :**Thosepigdidn't even worth to mention the name.

**xiar : **...I can't tell you that, I don't wanna spoil the story but I've finished it already, all I have to do now is uploading.

**dragonshadow & catey : **Thank you, glad too know it :) At first, I'm not sure if you'll like it 'coz I don't see Ogata's fan around here that much.

**gravitationgig : **That's right, Isumi is only Normal person here.

**kari :** Here, as your request :)


	6. The bet

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The bet**

The next morning,

This morning Hikaru woke up to a clear blue sky with a slight feeling of guilt that the night before he had left the older pro alone in the park but he had to rest. Besides, he didn't want the other man to see him crying. Talking about Sai made him felt…he didn't know how to describe this feeling. Thinking about Sai brought him joy and grief in the same time.

Last night he had taken a bath as soon as he had arrived home. Cold water running through his silky hair down to his chest had clam him down. He once again had tried to clear his mind and gone to bed resting for a big game in the following day.

It was definitely a beautiful morning, the sky was crystal clear and cloudless, butterflies were flying, kindergarten students were singing and laughing. Hikaru did feel better by the scenery.

As he arrived the building that lately he spent most of his time in, he went directly to the 6th floor. The minute he stepped out the elevator, there he was…

" Good morning," said the man in a white suit.

" 'Morning," The isolated 10 Dans approached him with the unburning-Larks in his mouth, the trendy blond sighed boringly.

" Since when I have become your personal cigarette-lighting boy?" he complained, still he expertly lit the lighter as if he was a professional host in a club. Smirking satisfactorily, Seiji didn't answer.

" Who's your opponent today?" he asked the boy.

" Kamiyama, 7 Dans,"

" Ahh, that well known 7 Dans," Ogata didn't know him personally but he had heard of him.

" You know him?"

" I've heard of him, they said he was the most strongest 7 Dans right now, one of the promising young pro. I've not played with him yet but if he's good enough to be a 7 Dans in his twenties, I think he's not just a lousy pro," the grey-eyed man gave a long comment.

" Really? Is he that strong? Good, I'll beat him, he'll be a good **challenge**," Shindou-pro declared confidently, a winning look flashed in his brilliant green eyes.

_What a cocky brat!_ Laughing out loud in his mind, the Gosei thought. _He remains me of myself._ " Ne, if you win, I'll buy you lunch," he proposed.

" Really?" Hikaru exclaimed happily.

" On the other hand, if you lose, you must buy me lunch," Giving the young pro his infamous creepy smile, he informed him the deal.

" Deal! See you at the lobby, We'll see who's gonna go back home with an empty wallet!" the arrogant 1 Dan declared loudly before he went into the game room.

_It's time, I should go too._ Then Ogata went to another game room.

" Is that Ogata-Sensei and Shindou-kun?" Thinking his eyes had fooled him, Kousemura asked Takano, his journalist friend.

" …I think..yes," answered in disbelief Takano.

* * *

A/N : Why I always mention the 6th floor? 'Coz the game room, the Yugen room and the Kifu room are actually on this floor. ( What a short chapter!) 

The 7th floor was the Media. The 2nd floor was the opening area for the public.

**Kari : **Glad to know that I make you like Ogata.

**xiar : **_"for a newbie and a Thai which i believe english is not ur 1st language u are doing very well"_ Thank you :D

**siobhn01 :** :) glad that you agree.

**gravitation gig : **" my only reason to come to fanfiction net everyday is to read your fic" LittleNK is blushing and loses her word.


	7. Tbone steak

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : T-Bone Steak**

2 hours later,

Hikaru speedily rushed to the lobby on the ground floor, Seiji had already been there.

" Well?"

" Now, they'll know me as the 1 Dan who has beaten the strongest 7 Dans," Showing a 'V' sign, he grinned from ear to ear.

" Boastful kid," Seiji mumbled, " Hey, Let's go, unless you want to drop the deal," Walking to the exit, he called out.

" Hey, Wai..t," the over-cheerful boy immediately ran after him.

" Ne,ne, where're we going?" Skipping happily along, Hikaru asked curiously, " Ne, ne, where're we going? Let's have some ramen," Obviously, he had forgotten how annoying it could be when he himself acted like Sai, the puppy, " Ne, ne, Let's have some ramen,"

The young titles holder started to wonder if he had made a wrong decision to offer such a deal, " No, we're going to my favorite restaurant," he informed finally.

" Eh? No! I want to have some ramen!" the childish pro whined.

" But I don't want to,"

" I'm the winner!" he protested.

" I'm the one who pay the bill. Besides, who said that I would let you pick the shop?"

" But..but…" the poor boy stammered, he didn't know how to answer back, it was true anyway.

At last, they reached a quiet coffee shop, Seiji slowly opened the door, Hikaru could hear a classical melody coming out from the inside.

" Oh, Welcome, Ogata-san, you bring a friend with you today," Noticing the regular customer, the shop owner in a white long-sleeved shirt and a black bow ties greeted politely.

The shop was clearly targeted at adults, the bleached-bangs pro was sure of that. All chairs' seats were covered with fine black leather, the furniture were made of delicate dark-brown wood. Beyond the counter was abig glass-fronted display cabinet stocked with many colorful glass bottles. The room was a little dark since it used a natural light only. As a soft music went on, the quiet pro headed to the table by the window instead of his normal seat at the counter. The grayish-haired man in his late fifty gave Hikaru a menu before he turned to the man with silver glasses.

" Would you like the same set? Ogata-san?"

" Yes, master" Placing his Larks on the table, he nodded.

" And you? Young man, May I take you order now?" the old gentleman smiled courteously.

_Fillet steak, Rump steak, Sirloin steak, Pork steak, Cod steak….steak….steak…steak! _" Err…T-bone steak," the confused boy finally decided. Seiji's lips curved a little.

" Good choice, sir," Master noted, " How would you like your steak done? Rare, medium or well done?"

" Err…well done," _Just give me the food! I'm starving! _He said doubtfully, he didn't get used to this. Normally, he just entered a noisy ramen shop and shouted, ' Beef ramen, please,'. Called by the word 'Sir' was new to him.

" What would you like to drink? Young master,"

_Ah..Pepsi isn't a good choice here, I'll look like a fool._ " …a tea, please, a hot tea," he gave his order stilly, the old collect man nodded and went into a kitchen.

It didn't take long to cook the steak since there was no other customer but them. The shop owner came up again with a silver tray.

" Oh, you have a T-bone steak too!" Hikaru exclaimed excitingly as Seiji smiled slightly saying nothing.

" It's his favorite dish," the owner of the shop spilled the beans before he went back to his position behind the counter.

" Try it, I promise you'll like it," the 10 Dans spoke out.

Hikaru gradually cut his T-bone steak with his steak-knief, he slowly put a small piece of steak into his mouth and chewed it experimentally.

" Yummy! This is so delicious!" he suddenly cried out, " This is really good," Saying happily, he began to devour the steak, " Really good," _God, It's so damn good, I wanna cry!_

Seeing that childish reaction, the silver-haired man smiled in amusement. _I can't believe this, just having a tastysteak almost make him cry! He is so interesting._ He thought since there were so many sides of Shindou Hikaru to discover; a happy cheerful boy, a sad lonely boy, a mischievous boy…etc.

" Ne,ne, Seiji-san," the pro in a yellow casual T-shirt called out.

" Hmm?"

" Can I ask you something?" the blond spoke up.

" It depends, What do you want to ask me?" Lacking of interest in another boy, the cold Gosei focused on his steak.

" How old are you?" asked curiously Hikaru.

" **What!**!" the stupid question surprised the Jyudan.

" How old are you?" the young boy repeated.

" IS that what you want to know! My age?" _What a ridiculous question!_

" Yeah, I ask everyone I know but nobody knows. It becomes a mystery to me," his kittenish look appeared again.

" You know, it's kinda rude to ask somebody about his age," _This is the silliest conversation I've ever had! God! We're looking like two stupid school girls!_

" Don't say it like you're a middle-aged woman! Jesus Christ," he snapped back.

_Me? A middle-aged woman?_

Hikaru carefully observed his friend's face, " 35?" he guessed.

" 27!" _35! 35! I'm not that old!_

It was a pleasant experience in any case. The food was good, the music was a bit outdated but nice. Since there was nobody else but them, they could sit there as long as they wanted. Hikaru enjoyed the privacy that he didn't often get. Seiji found out that having a meal with someone was far better than to be alone. The blond's questions were still coming, he couldn't help but laughed at those stupid questions. Nobody had ever asked him those kind of question before, of course, they wanted to know about his Go but not his life. He told his young buddy how he had felt when he first touched the Go stone, about his dad's reaction when he had told him that he wanted to drop his school, about the first time he had met Kuwabara in the Beginner Dans series and how the tricky old man had gotten on his nerves and crushed him mercilessly.

_How long has it been that I've ever laughed like this?_ Ogata Seiji wondered.

* * *

**A/N :** I've a question to ask you guys. Well,...when we fire a gun, the sound effect will be " Bang Bang" right? What if we were hited by a stick? What the sound effect will be? Please, really wanna know. 

**xiar : **I changed it to " unburning Larks" is that correct? or should I say " unlighted Larks" ?

I'm a bit confuse about your review that says _"theunburnedLarks. It took me a few seconds to realise that it actually "the burned Larks" _I did mean the **unburning** Larks, that's why Hikaru had to light it for Ogata. ( right? unburning means not burning, right?)

Ah, I'm sorry if I confuse you with the way I call all characters. Well, it's kinda boring if I call "Seiji this" " Seiji that"so many times. So I tried to refer him with many titles. Well, Shindou will appear in front of the Goban only. Seiji will appear when he's with Hikaru, the rest is Ogata. Is that help?

**gravitation gig : **Ah! you too, Have a nice day!

**Kh :**_"without the love interests" _Haha, that's 'coz the writer isn't a romantic type!


	8. Don't act like a housewife

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Don't act like a housewife**

The following day, around 13.00, at the lobby

Hikaru was very very frustrated right now. In fact, he didn't have a game today, he should have stayed at home studying his kifu and went to Touya's Go salon in the evening for practicing. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a mistake in his schedule so he had to go to the association to clear it up.

" Hey! Touya,"

" Shindou? What are you doing here? I think you don't have a game today," Touya questioned as he ran into his lifetime rival, " Moreover, we agreed to meet at my Go salon at 4 p.m."

" Yeah! I don't have a game today! Damn it! I should be resting at home! But I have to talk to a scheduling department! Look at this!" the upset 1 Dan complained angrily as he showed the Meijin's son his timetable, " They want me to play 2 games in the same time? Do they actually think that I can multiply myself? I'm not a freak'in ameba, for Christ's sake!"

" Hmm…that's true, there must be some misunderstanding here," Checking the schedule watchfully, the 3 Dans agreed.

" Hey, Are you coming up or not?" Walking into the elevator, he called the blue-eyed pro.

" Ah, yes," Touya quickly stepped in. _I wonder if he gonna kill someone. Shindou-pro isn't only famous for his talent but also his bad temper. Let's hope that the unlucky staff will survive._

As they reached the 6th floor, they overheard two pros gossiping.

" Eh? Tomorrow Ogata will have a game with Serizawa-Sensei?" Not noticing the new comers, themiddle-aged pro uttered.

" Yeah, it seems that 2 titles isn't enough for him," the other pro sniggered.

" Maybe he wants to be like his Sensei,"

" Him? The next Touya Kouyo?" the 40-year-old pro in a navy shirt snorted, " He can't compare to the Meijin,"

" Are you saying that he's not strong enough?" his friend questioned.

" …It's not his skill I'm talking about, it's his personalities," he clarified.

" His personalities?"

" Yeah, Although he gains all titles, no one will respect him the way they respect Touya-Sensei," the 7 Dans pointed out.

" I agree," the overweight pro stated, " Look at the way he treats the others, he always condescends us. And that scary smile makes my blood run cold,"

" Yeah, Touya-Sensei always send out a peaceful aura but Ogata? Every time he's here, the building turns to be a creepy graveyard," the rude pro laughed loudly.

The young pros had listened to this rude conversation since the beginning. Touya didn't know what to do or what to say. These pros seemed to have a great respect for his father but they bad-mouthed his upperclassman in the same time. Unlike Touya, Hikaru knew what to say and he decided to say it right away since he had been silent long enough.

" If you want him to treat you better, why don't you give him some more respect as he deserves, maybe he'll give you back some," he suddenly declared. The pros turned around and turned white as a sheet when they saw Touya Akira. The said boy was shocked by Hikaru's statement too.

" Shi…Shindou," he stammered.

" Now, I understand why he doesn't since you two don't deserve it. You know, it's kind of pathetic to see a Go pro behaves like a housewife who doesn't have anything better to do than gossiping behind somebody's back," Hikaru snapped back dryly before he walked away heading to the scheduling department.

" ..W..Wait, Shindou," Touya cried out as he ran after his trendy rival.

" Who does he think he is! That Punk! Lecturing us like that!" said angrily the fat man.

" Shindou!" Panting out of breath, finally the prodigy caught up on him.

" What?" Hikaru asked innocently.

" You..You shouldn't have said that…they're adults, it's rude," the long-haired boy lectured him.

" So are they," the loud-mouthed boy said indifferently, " They insulted Sei..Ogata-Sensei," he paused, " An eye for an eye, Touya, Haven't you ever heard of it?"

" Of course, I've but…Shindou," Touya tried to remain clam, " I'm just surprised to see you fight for Ogata-san like that because you always tell me that he's creepy and you try to avoid him most of the time. So, I….It's not that I'm not thankful or anything, I'm glad you said it. I've known him for all my life, he's like a relative to me but…" _Why does he take his side?_

" Well, we have a little talk, Let's say that he's not that creepy," _Yeah, that's a right word. He's still creepy sometimes but not **that **creepy._

" Oh, it's good to hear that," Now his rival and his upperclassman seemed to get along, why wouldn't Touya be happy, right? It was good? Right?

" I'll go talk to them, See you later, Touya," the blond excused himself, he had a problem to fix.

" I'm coming with you,"

In the end, the problem was solved. It had been a little misunderstanding, Hikaru was supposed to have 2 games in a row in the next 2 days; one in the morning, another one after lunch, not 2 games in the same time.

" Thanks, Touya," he thanked another boy since the prodigy did all the talk.

" You're welcome," Touya Akira was surely polite, " I've to go now,"

" See you at the salon, Thanks again, man," Hikaru shouted as the elevator was closing.

* * *

**Darak :** What I mean is.. Ogata didn't expect him to smoke 'coz you gotta accept that a Go player always has a Goog image. He expected Hikaru to be a Good boy.

**dragaonshadow : **Oh! Thank! " crack!" huh?

**gravitation gig : **You're right. Manga and Anime didn't mention his age. I made it up...I didn't want him to be That old.

By the way, you like " Behind the scene" right?


	9. Another bet

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Another Bet**

The next morning, on the 6th floor

Ogata-10 Dans was sitting on a bench by the vending machine trying to concentrate. In the next 15 minutes, he was going to have a game with Serizawa, the talented 9 Dans. Both of them were considered as the strongest challengers for Tengen-title. In his opinion, Serizawa was a better player than Nogi-Tengen himself, if he won this game, the dream of having one more title wouldn't be out of reach.

_Ogata-Jyudan-Gosei and Tengen…Not bad, I like that._

" Someone has a big game today," he rapidly opened his eyes when he heard that awful song. Bleached bangs swung gently, two vivid green eyes was looking at him.

" It's you," Disturbed by the smiling pro, Ogata was annoyed a bit.

" Ne, How about the same deal?" Grinning playfully, Hikaru suggested.

" Huh?"

" If you win the game, lunch is on me," he repeated the same rule, " If you lose, you buy me lunch,"

" If you are going to buy me ramen, I pass," Seiji declined.

" Ooooh, Can you smell that? I think I smell fear in the air," Giving the other pro his kittenish evil look, the raising star teased.

" You're on it!" _Me? Fear? Ogata Seiji doesn't fear! _

" Good, the one who pays the bill chooses the shop," Hikaru quickly declared before he ran away.

_Damn punk!_ Seiji thought as he went to the game room. _However, I'll never get bored with this kid._

* * *

Few hours later, 

_There is no way to gain back the territory on the right corner. Even though he played well in the middle of the game but…_ Nogi-Tengen thought as he witnessed the game that likely decided who would be his future challenger…his major threat.

" …I resign, Thank you for the game," One of the new wave lowered his head in defeat.

" Thank you for the game," his opponent bowed in return.

_So..it's him. _Nogi-Tengen stood up and left the room.

* * *

5 minutes later, 

" Ah! Touya-kun, How's the game, another victory?" Kousemura greeted the prodigy nosily.

" Good afternoon, Kousemura-san," Touya nodded politely as always.

" So? How is it?" the 3 Dans only smiled softly, " Ha, See? I've told you, Another win, right?" the nosy journalist looked around, " By the way, where's you friend anyway? I'd like to have a short interview with him since he beat Kamiyama-7 Dans," he jabbered.

" If you mean Shindou, we're rival, Kousemura-san," Touya informed him stilly, " Sorry, I haven't seen him yet,"

" Is that so?" the short man sighed, " By the way, speaking of Shindou-kun, I didn't know before that he and Ogata-Sensei are so close," he uttered in disbelief. Had his eyes fooled him? Or had he seen an illusion? " Ogata-Sensei must like Shindou-kun a lot, I've never seen him invite anyone to lunch before," he commented.

" Lunch? Did Ogata-san and Shindou have lunch together?" the black-haired boy exclaimed. _I don't know about this. Why didn't Shindou tell me when we met yesterday?_

" Yeah, As a matter of fact, Ogata-Sensei said he would buy Shindou-kun lunch," Kousemura narrated.

" Oh, Touya-kun," Out of the blue, Serizawa popped up.

" Ah, Serizawa-Sensei, How is the game?" the journalist asked inquisitively.

" Well…"

" Oh," _He lost._ thought the reporter in a brown suit.

" Please excuse-me, I should go to congra..err…talk to Ogata-san," Actually, Touya wanted to say ' Congratuate' but it wouldn't be wise to say it in front of the man who had just lost to his upperclassman.

" He's already left," the 9 Dans told him tranquilly, " He goes out for lunch with Shindou-kun?" he informed.

" Shindou?"

" Shindou-kun?"

* * *

_Flashback started_

_5 minutes ago, in the game room_

" _I resign, Thank you for the game," Serizawa bowed._

" _Thank you for the game," Ogata said it in his usual calm manner, he sighed in relief. Then he felt a hand on his tense shoulder._

" _Well?" It was no one else but his young friend. Who else would ever dare to treat him like a junior high school kid anyway?_

" _I'm hungry," Smiling victoriously, he was glad to win both the game and the bet. Hikaru's hand was still on the Gosei's shoulder as he leaned over to observe the Goban._

" _It's a strong game, Serizawa-Sensei," Shindou commented, " Shall we?Seiji-san," Turning to his friend, Hikaru asked._

_Serizawa's system was in a shock state now. This 15-year-old boy dared to place his hand on the shoulder of Ogata-Sensei, the Jyudan and the Gosei. Plus, he had just called this snobbish man by his given name! He had never heard anyone call Ogata-Sensei ' Seiji' before! Not even the ex-Meijin, Ashiwara-kun or Touya-kun! And the most shocking part was Ogata didn't mind at all! _

_Flashback ended_

* * *

" You means Shindou-kun called Ogata-Sensei by his first name?" the clumsy short man asked suspiciously. 

" Yes, Ogata-kun didn't seem to be offended by that. He didn't scold Shindou-kun or anything," Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he marked, " In fact, it seems to me that he enjoyed his company, I've never seen him this…relax before,"

" Serizawa-Sensei," One of his student called him.

" Ah, I've to go now, Excuse-me," then he left leaving Akira in his own baffling world.

_What's going on around here? Why suddenly Ogata-san and Shindou seems to be so close? Even I myself don't call Ogata-san ' Seiji-san', why does he allow Shindou to have such a privilege? I've know Ogata-san for all my entire life but I've never been that close to him…to touch his shoulder, but Shindou…how? Besides, Serizawa-Sensei said that he didn't mind that! Shouldn't he give Shindou his ruthless shooting look instead? Since when Ogata-san becomes so friendly?_

* * *

**dragonshadow :** Thanks again :D 

**kari :** Haha, why T-bone steak? Because it's my fav!

**gravitationgig :** Behind the scene? Umm, from HBO or AXN, I guess.

**siobhn01 :** Now, you can guess what'll happen next :D

**kathy : **Oh sad! I hope to hear from you soon.


	10. A mealymouthed man

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : A mealy-mouthed man**

In the same time, Shibuya

" I can not believe this," said Seiji as he now was standing in front of a ramen shop looking up to read the signboard, " I bought you a T-bone steak but you take me here?" _A cheap ramen shop…I should have foreseen this coming._

" Com'on, you'll like it, I promise," Hikaru told him with a smile, " Let's go inside," he said cheerfully as he dragged his unwilling friend into the said shop.

" Welcome, Oh! Shindou-kun! Welcome! Welcome," the owner greeted lively, " Here have a seat," he offered him a seat at the counter.

" Thanks, Ichida-san, I bring a friend today," the blond told him happily as he pushed the displeased Jyudan to the seat. Seiji involuntarily sat down, he was a bit annoyed. _Stop treating me like a child!_

" Good! So what do you want? As usual?" the 30-year-old cook asked loudly as if Hikaru was his friend not his customer.

" Yeah, as usual, him too," the lighthearted boy made the order for both of them, the disturbed pro didn't say anything or even ask him what ' As usual' meant, he was still in a bad mood that the boy brought him here…to this **Cheap, nosily, low-class** ramen shop.

" Right away, Hikaru-kun," then the man went back to his work.

Hikaru knew what Seiji was thinking, he was the head of the new wave who held 2 titles, Of course, he wouldn't want to waste his time and money in a small ramen shop like this.

" Open your mind, try the new thing, Seiji-san, you're gonna like this," he smiled but the crabby man only glanced briefly at him giving him a ruffling look, " Ichida-san used to be the French cuisine chef in a hotel!" he tried to cheer up his ill-tempered friend.

" Then why does he become a ramen cook?" the silver-haired pro didn't mean to ask that, he didn't want to know who the hell Ichida was, it was just a natural reaction.

" Because I love ramen," Ichida answered with a wide grin as he placed a bowl of his best selling ramen in front of each one of them before he went to talk with other customers.

Seiji kept staring at his ramen for minutes, it almost looked like a normal ramen in a pork soup except there was….something like a small mountain of ice flake in the middle of it, " What is it?" Poking the unidentified mountain with his chopsticks, he asked.

" Parmesan cheese," the good-natured boy answered with a mouthful.

" What! Cheese! In ramen!" _Gross!_ The Gosei mentally shouted in disgust.

" Yeah, give it a chance, Seiji-san," Hikaru uttered, " It's good than you've ever imagine,"

_Parmesan cheese in ramen?_ Those grey eyes bored at the weird ramen in distrust.

" Here, this is how we eat it," said the ramen expert as he took Seiji's chopsticks. Then he destructed the mountain mixing cheese and the noodle together.

" Give it a try," Giving back the chopsticks, he convinced his friend.

Seiji stared hesitatingly at the blow but his green-eyed friend kept looking at him with a hopeful look. He knew that the blond wouldn't quit it until he ate it. He sighed in defeat and took a deep breath in as he reluctantly ate it.

It was amazingly delicious! The noodle was boiled in a perfect timing! It was cooked but wasn't too soft! Each stripe was coated with Parmesan cheese, he could sense and taste a delicate fragrance of the Italian cheese! The soup was also good! Parmesan melted and became one with the pork soup, it made the soup become rich, it was incredible good!

" See, I've told you," Hikaru grinned triumphantly before he went back to finish his ramen.

" Well, it's not that bad," Seeing that ' I've told you so,' smile didn't make the self-centered Gosei quite happy, " At least, it's edible,"

" Edible?...you're so damn arrogant,"

" Look who's talking," Seiji snorted.

" Isn't that the reason you like me?" the tricky pro smirked.

" Who likes whom?" _Damn you!_

Hikaru didn't answer, he only gave his winning smile in return, " You bought me a T-bone steak so I guess maybe you like Western cuisine, that's why I bring you here,"

" So you can make me eat this odd ramen," the pokerfaced guy mocked.

" Well…yeah," Turning to his friend, he pressed him, " Accept it, you like it,"

…_I can't say that I don't, it's quite tasty…Okay, very tasty, But I won't let him win…_ " As I said, it's edible,"

The playful blond curved a smile, " A mealy-mouthed thief," he noted.

" What did you just say!" _A mealy-mouth thief! Did he just call me a thief ! ME? Ogata Jyudan and Gosei!_ The Sensei cried out.

" You know, a mealy-mouthed person…a person who doesn't speak directly what he really think," Hikaru lectured him.

" I know what it means!" the glacial faced turned red, " What I mean is why did you call me ' a mealy-mouth thief'!"

" Ichida-san..nn, another bowl, please," the annoying boy ignored his angry friend.

" Hey! Don't you dare ignoring me!" _Who does he think he is? Ruffling me like this!_

" Shh, Seiji-san, don't disturb the others," the mischievous boy lectured him again. Well, he got a point because now every living life was looking at the famous 10 Dans wondering what the hell was going on. Seiji felt very awkward, nodding his head, he embarrassingly apologized to the others.

" What a loud-mouthed you are," the blond sniggered.

" What!"

………………….

………………….

………………….

" Ahh, I'm so happy," Standing in front of the shop, Hikaru stretched his arms. He quickly glanced at his frustrated friend, " Seiji-san, Don't tell me that you're angry at me, I bought you lunch, you know,"

" Because you lost the bet, what's more, it costs only 800 Yen!" the angry man retorted.

" I've told you to eat as much as you wanted but you only had one," the bleached bangs pro got defensive.

" Not everyone can devour 3 bowls of ramen, you monster," The Jyudan snapped back, " I can't come here again, not when everybody recognize me as a loud-mouthed customer," Ogata Seiji had never been this embarrassing in his life, " What're you smiling at?"

" You just said you couldn't come here again, right? It means that you do want to come here again but you don't dare to," _He likes it here! HA! I win! _Hikaru smiled wickedly.

_Damn it! I just lost! Damn it!_

" Don't worry, Seiji-san, We can come here again, no one will remember you by that title. Nobody can ever be a better loud-mouthed than me after all," he declared proudly.

" Tell me about it ," Smiling slightly, the grey-eyed man brought out his cigarette. Seiji was about to take his lighter out but Hikaru was faster than him. Then the said boy lit it for him.

" See you tomorrow, Seiji-san," he winked before he ran to Tokyo Station.

" Annoying brat," Seiji mumbled but he didn't get angry anymore.

* * *

**A/N** : As I've told you, I've never been to Japan before but I saw this Parmesan-ramen in a TV program. It does exist. 

**xiar : **_"..your addictive fic"_ Thank you! ( LittleNK is blushing)

**siobhn01 :** Well, as I've described him in " He is back ", Akira is the only son...so he doesn't get used to " Sharing".

**gravitation gig : **Thanks

**kari :** Write more?

**catey **: I update everyday :)


	11. the trio and three shocking scenes

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : The trio and three shocking scenes**

The next morning, on the 6th floor at the association

_Man, this is tiring._ Hikaru grumbled. Today he had 2 games in a row; the 2nd preliminaries for Kisei title in the morning and the 1st preliminaries for Tengen title in the afternoon. It had been a long day for him, finally it had passed. He won…both games. Right now, he was leaning against the vending machine closing his eyes trying to get a short rest. Suffering from 2 long games, his back ached, though he didn't take long to finish his 2nd game, thanked to Kosaga 4 Dans, his opponent, who made so many mistakes and resigned in no time.

Since it would take a while for the other pros to finish their games, Hikaru lit his Marlboro Menthol ashe decided to take this chance to smoke. He had never smoked at the association before. Actually, he had never smoked in front of anyone before…until that night in the park…that Seiji found him. No one knew about his little secret except the spine-chilling 10 Dans.

He kept it hidden from everybody…especially from his mom. Well, his dad maybe understood him, he was a 15-year-old boy once…but his mom…

_Mom is definitely going to burst out into tears. What if Morishita-Sensei knows about this, he'll give me a hell for sure, maybe the rest of the study group will join him. _Still closing his eyes, he exhaled the fume, _What about Touya?...Touya is even worse than mom._

…………………

…………………

" Hard game?" the familiar voice woke him up. There was only person who didn't criticize him for smoking. Who else could it be but the emotionless Jyudan.

" No, just a bit tired," he uttered.

" I've never seen you smoke here before," Seiji pointed out as he himself brought out his Larks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw 3 pro coming out from the game room. It was Ashiwara, Saeki and, of course, Touya Akira.

Then the most wicked and evil thought came across his mind. He pretended not to see them and…

" Wait a sec," the world's thickest boy said as he searched for his lighter. Standing face to face, Ogata slowly placed his arm around Hikaru's shoulder and slipped his hand at the back of the boy's head. He gently tilted the Hikaru's head up and drew his face closer to the blond's to light the cigarette. Their faces were very very close. Hikaru was a bit off guard but he didn't push the other man away or say anything. Even if he wanted to say something, he couldn't since his friend was trying to get a light from his lighted Marlboro Menthol so it was better to be still.

What about the trio? At first, they were surprised to see Shindou-pro smoking. Then they were stunned to see Shindou-pro talking to Ogata-Sensei acting so familiar. Then they were more than startled to see the intimate scene. Three extremely unexpected shocking scenes that struck themin a rowcaused them a psychological and physical shock. They looked completely dump. Their eyes widened and widened in the way that they didn't know that they could possibly be that wide. Neither of them spoke, they were just standing there.

After a few seconds, Ogata's Larks lit up, he unhurriedly pulled himself away but him arm still hung the boy's neck. His infamous creepy smile was on his face as he was trying his best not to explode laughter. In his mind, he was laughing to tears knowing what the pros were thinking.

" Let's go, Hikaru, I'll buy you dinner," Not wanting Hikaru to see the trio, he didn't wait for a reply but immediately dragged the clueless boy to another way.

_This is the first time he offers me a meal without making a bet…Why suddenly he seems to be in a good mood? I wonder what makes him so damn happy._

The blond was curious and incredibly slow. He didn't think that Seiji's move was disgusting or anything. For him, it was just another way to light a cigarette, though he wondered why his friend didn't use a lighter since it would be much much easier.

Although, Seiji's action didn't mean anything to him but it **did **mean something to the one who witnessed it…to be frankly, a very suspicious meaning.

* * *

Later 

Seiji took his friend to the steak house again. Even for someone as oblivious as the two-toned-haired pro could tell that the normal indifferent man was in a very very good mood.

They had the enjoyable time together, though the dense boy didn't know what was going on, he was glad to see his older friend to be happy.

" Thank you, Seiji-san," Hikaru said contentedly after dinner, " May I ask what's that for?"

" Why you don't want to have dinner with me?" the grey-eyed pro questioned sarcastically.

" NO! Of course not!" the fashionable boy cried out, " …It's just this is the first time we didn't make a bet so…"

" Why? I can't have dinner with my friend without any gambling involved?" Seiji asked back.

The green-eyed boy blushed a little and chuckled softly, " You're such a sweet-talker, that's new to me,"

_Hmm? Is he blushing? Just because I call him ' my friend'? At least, this brat has a cute side._

_Umm, I'm so full..and I have been sitting all day long…a little exercise must be good._

" Ne, Seiji-san, What're you doing tomorrow?"

" Huh?"

" What're you doing tomorrow? Do you have a game?" the adorable boy asked again.

" Tomorrow? No, I'm free, Why?" _Why?_

" Good, Let's go, Seiji-san, I'll take you to a good place," said the brat who had a cute side as he tugged Seiji's long white sleeve.

* * *

A/N : So, Hikaru, What's the ' good place' you're talking about? 

**gravitation gig :** That ramen does exist. But I think it's acceptable to add Parmesan in a pork soup,If they addit in Sio ramen ( Salted soup), that's unacceptable!

**nina-b :** Thank you! ( LittleNK is blushing ) Well, I've finished this fic before I post it. It's my policy, so I can promise you that all my fic will finish, I won't ditch it.

**kari :** Hope to hear from you soon


	12. Meet another trio

Disclaimer : I own neither Hikaru no Go nor Whistle.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Meet another trio **

Right now, Seiji tried to figure out where he was. In front of him was a kind of small football playing field fenced with high-chain-link fences.

_But the field is too small to play football._

" Let's go," Hikaru leaded him to the gate and entered the court. The 10 Dans was getting more and more confused since there were so many various people here ; young male teenagers with deadlocks, adults, a middle-aged man with beard. Most of them put on a hood or a beanie so he couldn't tell how old they really were.

" Shindou-san," a very short boy that he hadn't met before called his trendy friend.

_Shindou-san?_

" Hey, guys, long time no see, huh?" the lively blond greeted.

" Yes, it's been a while, Shindou-san," the same short boy with black hair smiled back.

" Good timing, Shindou, Fuwa and Kawaii can't come today, wanna join us?" another short boy with red hair proposed.

_Join what?_

" Great! I bring a friend with me today," Hikaru turned to Seiji, " Seiji-san, this is Kazamatsuri, we call him ' Kaza'," the black-haired boy nodded politely, " Subaza," the red-haired boy waved carelessly, "And the last one is Mizuno," a good-looking tall boy with brown-haired lowered his head. Then he introduced his pro friend to the boys, " Guys, this is Seiji-san,"

" Nice to meet you, Seiji-san," Kaza and Mizuno bowed.

" Nice," Subaza waved.

" He'll be out GK, okay?" the sporty pro suggested.

_EH?_

" Good, he's tall, that can be the advantage," Subaza noted.

" Eh?" Apparently, the perplexed pro still didn't know what would happen next.

" I'll see if anyone wants to play with us," said Mizuno before he ran to another side of the field.

" Wait! Wait! Shi..Hikaru ! Play what! GK!" the Gosei exclaimed in alarm. _What the hell they're talking about? Play what? Me? GK?_

" You know how to play football, right?" Hikaru asked his startled friend. _Geez! What's wrong with Touya group? Did Touya-Sensei forget to teach them how to live!_

" Football?" Not understanding the situation yet, the man uttered confusingly.

" Yeah, you know, a game that 22 players try to get the ball and hit the goal," Subaza narrated in a very very annoying way.

_Damn you! I know what football is! But what I want to know is what the hell is going on here! _" Of course, I…."

" Good, you'll be the GK then," the 1 Dan cut in.

" GK?" _Me? GK?_

" Goalkeeper, Shindou, are you sure that this guy can play?" the center back questioned hesitatingly, he started losing his faith in his future GK.

" Of course, he can, he's my friend," Giving the most illogical answer, the blond asked his friend, " Right? Seiji-san,"

" Err..I…" _I don't want to play, why don't you play? I'll watch_.He was about to say that but he was cut off again.

" You don't have to worry, Seiji-san, Footsol is easier, the field is smaller, there're 5 players in each team only," Seeing the new comer's nervousness, Kaza tried to cheer him up.

_Footsol? Are we going to play footsol?_

" Yeah, you'll be fine," the hyper pro assured him.

_Really? I'm not sure about that._ Subaza sighed hopelessly.

" But I..I" the man in Armani white suit stammered. _I don't want to play, Say it and leave this place! Damn it! _" I.."

" Hey, guys!" Mizuno ran back with 5 young boys following him, " These kid from Keyo junior-high want to play with us,"

" Great! Let's go," Then Kaza and Subaza enthusiastically ran into the field while Seiji wondered if God really existed.

" Let's go, Seiji-san," Hikaru said as he dragged hisdisinterestfriend to the field.

" Hikaru, I.._I don't want to play!_" The Jyudan wanted to say it badly.

" Give it a try, Seiji-san," the active boy told him when they reached the goal, " Do it for me, Okay?" Grabbing Seiji's shoulder, he looked into those confused-grey eyes.

"……." Seeing those intense green eyes and hearing such a request, the unwilling man didn't know how to reject his friend.

" Good," the cheery pro grinned, " Subaza, Take care of him, Okay?" he yelled loudly before running to his position.

And so the game started, Kaza was a center forward with Hikaru and Mizuno by his sides, Subaza was a center back and, of course, the GK couldn't be anybody else but Ogata Seiji, a professional Go player with 2 titles to guarantee his talent.

_Well…It couldn't be that hard, right? The field is smaller and less crowd, it should be easier than football. The most important thing is I got the most comfortable position. Yeah, I'm the GK, I don't have to run around like them, all I have to do is just standing here catching the ball from time to time. Yeah, I can do that, it's so easy. I'll show him that I can do that! _Closing his eyes, the 27-year-old GK nodded, agreeing to his own idea.

Then…

" **Seiji-san! What the seven hells are you doing!"** Subaza shouted angrily.

" Eh?" Waking up from his world immediately, he opened his eyes.

" Don't ' Eh?' to me! You're the GK! How can you close you eyes!" the red-haired boy who looked like a girl exploded furiously.

" Eh?"

" Look at that!" he pointed at the goal, the ball was in there.

" Eh? Since when? I didn't see it coming," _They just scored? When?_

" How could you if you closed you damn eyes!" the center back cursed irately, **" Pay attention!"**

_What! Who do you think you are! Ordering me like that! _Freezing-Grey eyes blazed with wrath. _See? My eyes open now! See?_

Then…

**" Seiji-san! What are you doing!"** Subaza hollered at the top of his voice, **" Just open your eyes isn't enough! You have to move too!"** _God! He's the worst GK I've ever seen!_

" Seiji-san, are you alright?" Running to his inactive friend, Hikaru left his position.

" **He is a Doom for us!"** the center back retorted, " He can't play the game, man,"

" Shut up! Subaza!" the athletic blond shouted back before he turned to his friend again, " See? Do you gonna let him talk down to you like that? Huh?" he knew how a proud man his friend was, encouraging wouldn't work here, the titles holder wanted something stronger than that so he added some fire, " Do you gonna let him **insult** you like that?"

_Insult? Me? The next Meijin? _It worked efficiently.

" Pay attention, Seiji-san, Keep your eyes opened, look at the game all the time and move quickly," he instructed before he ran back to the left wing. _What if…_ " Seiji-san," he shouted loud enough for everyone in the field could hear it, " I told them you could play, **Don't make me lose my face!**"

_What!_ With his raising ego, the high and mighty 10 Dans took off his expensive Armani jacket and his Pierre Jardin silky tie. As he unbuttoned few buttons, his intense game face appeared, " Bring it on!" he declared. _Don't make me lose my face! Damn you, Shindou Hikaru! Do you think that I'm your humiliation! __And you? Short red punk! I'm a doom?1_

_I gonna sh_ow _them! I swear I'm going to make you eat your words!_

* * *

A/N : Go! Go! Seiji!

**xiar : **It's pleasure to know that at least I could cheer you up.

**siobhn01 :** Yeah! I wish to see their face too!

**gravitation gig :** Well, I guess that's because this Hikaru is less innocent..compare to my other fics, So he can get along with Ogata very well but he's still THICK. Hahaha.

**kh :** Yes, " Thick" can be " Dense" when we talk about people. I'm really glad to know that at least I can convince someone to like this pairing.


	13. Let's go home

Disclaimer : I own neither Hikaru no Go nor Whistle.

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Let's go home**

And so the game continued….

Seiji realized that he had been wrong. He had thought that footsol would have been easy, he had thought that being the GK wouldn't have been so hard, Well…it turned out to be another way. If they were playing football, the field was going to be much much bigger, there would be more space, therefore, it would take a while to run from one goal to another. Since they were playing footsol, it was completely opposite because the field was much much smaller, it didn't take them long to run to his goal.

" Eyes open, Look at the game, Move quickly," he kept telling himself Hikaru's suggestion. Then the boy with a blue and white baseball cap kicked the ball to his right, he hastily reached out to catch the ball. Finally he did it! He had just caught and stopped the ball!

" Now, we're talking," Subaza smirked, " Kick it to Mizuno,"

The pro followed the order, although it wasn't a good kick but hey! He was the GK! He didn't have to be a good-kicker, right?

Then the game went on.

Seiji didn't know how long it had been since the last time he had played a real sport. _Go isn't a sport, it's an intellectual game, not a real sport that requires a physical activity. Since when? High school? No, I was about to take the Pro exam back then, I always skipped the gym class…. Junior high? _The silver-haired pro wondered as he moved to the left post. _Damn you, Dad, if you had let me take the exam since I was 15, if you hadn't forced me to continue my studies, _he jumped into the air and caught the ball, _If I hadn't been a pro at 18, I would have been the Honinbo by now! _He threw the ball with all his force to Hikaru.

" Nice! Seiji-san, Guys, let's go!" the left-wing blond shouted.

The older pro didn't angry anymore, right now he forgot everything and focused on the game only. His eyes were on the ball, he tried his best to play his part. He jumped to the left, he jumped to the right, he jumped into the air. Although the goal wasn't that big and the game didn't take that long but for a man who hadn't played a real sport for 12 years, it was quite a hard work.

_Arrz, I'm so damn tired out, I can't breathe fast enough, I need some air. _Panting, gasping for air, he prayed . _God, Please! Kill me now! _

" Shoot! Hiroshi! It's the last shoot!" One of the boys in the opposite team yelled. He was right, it would be their last chance since the time was up. The boy named Hiroshi made the last shoot, the ball flied over his head, Seiji instinctively jumped backward trying to catch the ball and then…

Bash! He caught it but he hit his back against the post very hard!

" Arrz! Damn it!" Cleching his teeth in pain, he cursed.

" Time's up! Team Kaza and the gangs wins by 10-3!" someone declared.

" Hurey!" the team was hugging in the middle of the field except the GK.

" How's your back, Seiji-san?" Running back to check out on his friend, Hikaru asked in worry, " Are you okay?"

" Do I look **Okay?"** _Are you blind? How can I be Okay!_ The 10 Dans asked back piercingly with a terrible backache.

" Let me," Hikaru took Seiji's arm and put it around his slim shoulder, the silver-haired pro was a bit off guard by the action, " You can lean on me, I'll support you,"

A pair of lifeless grey eyes was widened by surprise, the Jyudan wondered if anyone had ever carried him, helping him, being his support when he didn't get drunk before? …The answer was No, never.

" Good job, Seiji-san," said Kaza.

" Yes, good job, right?" Mizuno urged Subaza with his elbow.

" Well, Seems that he's a masochist, he enjoys the pain, he likes to be scolded," Smirking annoyingly, the center back commented.

" You! Little..! Arrz!" _My back! My back!_

" I'll think I should take him home now, Bye, guys, Thanks for today," Hikaru cut in as Kaza handed him Seiji's jacket and the tie, " Let's go, Seiji-san" he slowly carried his incapable friend to the gate. Before they were out of sight…

" Hey!" the red-haired boy shouted, " If you wanna play again, you're welcome here, Old man,"

" I'm not old!" the 27-year-old pro yelled back angrily.

……………………

……………………

……………………

" I'm glad to see you enjoy the game," Still carrying his friend, Hikaru spoke up.

" Enjoy? Enjoy?" the worn-out man snorted, " Look at me, I look like shit! I'm all wet! My hair looks horrible! I'm so damn exhausted, I can't even stand on my feet by myself! My back hurts too!" he blew out wildly. _Thank god that no one see me now._

"…Hmm, Still, I know you like it," Ignoring his friend's word, the blond knew he was right.

" Me? Like it? Are you insane? What makes you think that! I'm not a sport type, I hate sport, Why do you think I become a Go player?"

" So, you didn't enjoy the game?"

" **No!**"

" Said by the GK who guards the goal until the last minute and hurts his back," the cunning boy noted airily.

" You!" Seiji wanted to say something back but he couldn't.

" Admit it, you did enjoy the game, it's good, isn't it? Sometimes we should do something without Go related…Just let the brain rest and let the body work,"

_Well…_

" I saw you while you were playing, you seemed to enjoy throwing the ball at me," the young pro laughed softly.

As much as the smug man hated to accept it…he knew that his understanding friend was right. He had forgotten about Go for a while, it was kinda…nice. Jumping to the left, jumping to the right, feeling the heart pumping blood and adrenaline through the body, he did feel good to put his anger and all problems into the poor ball and throw it away.

" See? I've told you," the naughty boy sniggered, " You know, now it's the part that you'll say ' Thank you, Hikaru, I really have a good time,"

_Cocky moron! I won't let you win so easily!_ " Not in this life,"

" What a mealy-mouthed man," the boy murmured quietly but not quiet enough…

" What!" the grumpy pro cried out, _Damn you!_ _Ah! This place,_" My condominium is just around the corner, I can go there by myself,"

" I'll take you there," the stubborn blond insisted.

" Don't treat me like a freak'in weak girl!" Seiji burst out.

" No, you're far from that, believe me," the 1 Dan commented calmly, _If you were, it would have been much better._ " You're like a freak'in paranoid girl," he smirked evilly.

" What?"

" Where's your condo anyway?" he looked around.

" We're standing in front of it!" Hikaru looked at a tall luxurious building in front of them.

The easy-going boy whistled, " Cool, let's go,"

_At this point he's not going to listen to me anymore, God! He's so damn stubborn! _" Umm,"

* * *

A/N : Now we gonna know what's Ogata-Sensei's place looks like! 

A couple days ago, I got an e-mail from a fan...which really shakes my confidence. ( But I do thank her for being honest with me ) She points out some weak point in my writing. She said I always focused on minor stuff...I've never noticed that until she spoke up...Well, I think it's true. I like writing about many small stuff...you know, it's just like putting jigsaws together. I like writing about small stuff that lead to...sth bigger. I'm sorry, if you guys don't like it too..but it's my style, I can't change that. She also said that I didn't have a plot...That's the one that shakes my confidence. My fics don't have a plot?

**catey :** Well, I know he's not a sport type, that's why I made him play as GK.


	14. A spaceship

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 14 : A Spaceship **

" So, this is where the great Ogata-Sensei live," Hikaru whistled as his friend turned the light on.

The room was…very white. The ceiling and the wall were painted in white. Even the floor was covered with a wide white carpet. Every piece of furniture was either white or silver. A big modern couch and two armchairs in the middle of the living room area, lamps, a bookshelf on the right, a long Venetian blind, a kitchen counter and four Wassily chairs with their silver-metallic legs at the dinning table were all white.

_Well, at least the dinning table and the table in the living room make of glass, that doesn't count. They're not white…they're colorless. Thank god that he has that blue aquarium._

" Arrz.." the room owner stretched himself on his favorite couch tiredly, " Thank God, finally I'm home. Remind me of this the next time you say 'A good place'," he sighed.

" Stop whining like a 5-year-old kid," Scanning the room, the blond guest lectured, " Wow, a home theater! This is so cool!" he said in amazement as he went to take a closer look at the plasma TV, " Cool!"

" It's your fault, Geez! I'm so exhausted and starving," the 27-year-old man whined like a child.

" I'm hungry too," Hikaru stated, " Let's see what do we have here?" he skipped happily to the kitchen, " Wow, this is so cool, man, you've got everything!" he was bewildered by the picture in front of him.

A frying pan, a sauté pan, a sauce pan, a stock pot, a casserole, a ladle, a potato masher, a turner, a spatula, a draining spoon and an egg poacher were hanging on the upper cupboard. A toaster and a coffee maker were on the counter. Of course, they were all shiny silver. A large white fridge was on the left, next to it was the latest microwave. A clean white electric cooker was in the middle and a medium washbasin was on the right. Hikaru started to check out the drawer and the cupboard.

_Dinner plates in the upper cupboard, Mixing bowls and a colander in the bottom drawer. Let's see what's in the top drawer…silverwares, a grater, a hand blender and a hand mixer?_

" I can't believe you even have an egg slicer!" he exclaimed surprisingly, " I don't know you love cooking this much," _Man, this is a chef's paradise!_

" Huh," Getting up, the sleepy pro looked at the egg slicer, " That's what it's for? An egg slicer ?"

"…..WHAT! You don't know!" _He doesn't know! _Hikaru cried out in shock.

" How the hell can I?" Seiji simply asked back.

" If you don't know what it is, why did you buy it?"

" I didn't buy it, it came with the room," he informed his friend easily.

" Hah?"

" The place's been already furnished when I bought it," he clarified.

" What? It means that this room…"

" Yeah, yeah, they picked all furniture and did all the decoration," Cutting in, he was getting annoyed, " I'm too lazy to decorate the room by myself so I buy this furnished suite,"

_That explains a lot why this place looks like a space ship …a lab maybe.._

" Get me some food," the room owner ordered.

" A..ah," the young guest opened the fridge and… " What the! _2 bottles of green tea, Mineral water, __Soda?_ _1..2..3? _3 packs of Heineken? Kirin's light beer? 'Doppo: Beer of Okayama'?" he read the label, " Hey! There's no food in here!" he shouted.

" Ah, I forgot, I don't eat at home," Closing his eyes, the Gosei was still lying on the couch.

" What! You don't eat at home! Where do you eat anyway!" the boy cried out at the top of his voice.

" ….Outside…restaurants, coffee shops," the distant man said thoughtfully, " Ah! The steak house!" _How can I forget the steak house?_

" …You idiot! We're going to talk about this after I come back!" The blond exploded uncontrollably as he stormed out the kitchen.

" Where're you going!" _Talk about what?_ Asking innocently, the 10 Dans got up.

" To find something to feed you, wait until I come back," Checking if he had enough money, he said it in his serious tone…more serious than Seiji had ever remember.

* * *

A/N : …What do you think about Ogata-Sensei at this point? 

**Extra info :**

**Kirin :** One of the Big Four Japanese beer makers.

**Wassily chairs** : Kind of modern chair in a pub.

* * *

**gravitation gig :** Glad you like it :) 

**dragon shadow :** Yes, that cigarette lighting scene would never exist if you didn't answer my question. **Thank you for your support**. I know that my Eng isn't that great but...I myself do believe that I have plot.

**xiar : " **_It take one of courage to actually act one it, if not itjust a visions and dreams in the land of never_ _be..."_ Thank you,My courage is raising again!

**kari :** Welcome back :) Always glad to read your review. Thanks for your support too :D I'm glad to know that you like Seiji more.

By the way, I think...maybe...Seiji is always good at sport. Remember when he met Hikaru at the hospital? When he overheard Hikaru talking with Touya Kouyo about Sai. Then Hikaru ran away but Seiji was able to catch him.


	15. Spaghetti Alla Carbonara

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Spaghetti Alla Carbonara**

10 minutes later,

Seiji got up as he saw Hikaru came back with a large grocery bag.

" What's that?" the silver-haired pro questioned.

" You," the famous 1 Dan pointed to the kitchen counter, " at the counter,"

" Eh? Wait," Dragged by the blond, the sleepy man was taken by surprise.

Now they were at the kitchen counter. Hikaru was in the kitchen while Seiji was on the other side of the counter. Technically, Seiji was in the dinning area not the cooking area.

" I'm going to cook for you," the skillful boy said as he took all the ingredient out of the paper bag.

" You what!" the older pro blinked in surprise. _He can cook?_

" I'm going to teach you how to cook," the 15-year-old chef said calmly as he brought out the utensil that he needed, " Okay, our today's menu is Spaghetti Alla Carbonara," he spoke to his confused friend as if he was talking to the camera, " First, I'm gonna prepare the ingredient," he handed Seiji a small piece of cheese and a grater, " Grate it," he ordered as he expertly chopped an onion and cut a piece of salted pork into small cubes with a knife.

The Jyudan hadn't followed his order yet because he was still bewildered by the blond's cooking technique." Grate it," the chef repeated the order again, the grey-eyed student quickly grated the cheese as he was told. Meanwhile, he was stunned to see the boy change from the talented Go player to the experienced cook as the two-toned haired pro separated 2 eggs and put the yolks and the egg white in separated mixing bowls, " Good, now we're ready,"

_Is he serious? He actually cooks?_

" First, I'll boil the water," he filled the pot with water and put it on the burner, " Add some salt,"

" Salt?" the 27-year-old curious student noted.

" Yeah, the pasta will taste better and won't stick together," the young teacher stated as he put the sauté pan on another burning burner, " Then cook the onion and salt pork cubes together," he cooked it for a little while, " See? They are all transparent," he showed his 10 Dans student the pan, " The water is boiling now, I'll add the pasta," he added spaghetti and read the instruction on the package, " Umm, it says 5 minutes but don't trust it, maybe it's wrong,"

" Then how do you know if it's ready to eat?" _He's cooking! He actually knows how to cook! Shindou Hikaru, Touya Akira's eternal rival is cooking in my kitchen!_

" Good question, my student," Smiling naughtily, he took a string of those thick spaghetti from the pot by using chopsticks, " Watch this," Then he threw it to the wall violently.

" What're you doing! My wall!" Seiji cried out.

" Look, can you see that?" the chef pointed at the wall. The spaghetti string fell down to the floor, " See? It falls down, it's not ready yet," Seeing his friend's questioning look, he went on, " You see, we don't need a strict instruction. Cooking is an art, you can do it freely. On the other hand, baking a cake or making cookies need a very strict direction," he explained as he threw another string to the wall, " Ah, it sticks on the wall, it's ready now," then he drained the pasta by using the colander, " Now put the pasta in the pan , Toss over, Add some Pecorino cheese,"

_Oh, it's Pecorino cheese._

" Stir, Remove from the heat, Put the egg white and Stir again…Okay," he divided the pasta among 2 white dinner plates, " Top with one yolk, Sprinkle with the remaining cheese and black pepper….And Voila! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Spaghetti Alla Carbonara!" Stretching both his arms, he declared proudly.

" Is it edible?" Not wanting to be so obvious, Seiji asked stilly. _Jesus Christ! He actually can cook! Shindou Hikaru cooks for me!_

" Is that the best you can say?" the blond chef was frustrated_. Is it edible? What kind of a question is that?_

Now, they were at the dinning table, Seiji observed the plate in front of him closely.

" Try some," Hikaru gave him his begging-look, the Gosei slowly had it.

" Hey! It's good!" Without thinking, he exclaimed.

" Thank you," the cute boy smiled successfully. _I win again!_

_Damn it! That annoying smile again! I must change the subject now! _" Where did you learn how to cook?"

" Well..Let's say that my mom always wants a daughter," he started babbling, " I myself like cooking too, you can't be a good gourmet if you don't know how to cook,"

" You?" the standoffish pro snorted, " A gourmet? Just a greedy boy to me,"

" Hey! I'm not greedy!"

" Said by the boy who devoured 3 bowls of ramen in a time!" he countered, " But I must say it's delicious than I thought, Do you often cook?"

" Umm, no, mom cooks for me. Sometimes I get hungry in the middle of the night when I practice the game, that's when I cook," the chef paused, " I don't want to wake her at midnight,"

" Ahh, I see," Chewing a small cube of salt pork, Seiji asked another interesting question, " She also teaches you to throw the pasta to the wall?"

" Haha, No, no," the young boy laughed nosily, " I saw it in the movie,"

" Movie?"

" Yeah, a Korean romance movie called ' Il mare'," he chatted.

" You don't look like a romance type," the grey-eyed pro commented.

" Far from it, Akari made me watch it,"

" Akari? You've a girlfriend?" _Unbelievable! _

" No! She's just a friend!" the teen turned red.

" Ah-hah, Right,"

" She's just a childhood friend!" Standing abruptly, Hikaru shouted defensively.

" Whatever,"

_Damn it! _" Let's talk about you," the trendy pro changed the topic.

" About me?"

" Yeah, about this place and your lousy life!" Hikaru declared sharply.

* * *

A/N : This dish is easy even Hikaru can do it! Why don't you try it at home? I've just known that those thick spaghetti called "Fettuccine".

" Il mare" does exist, it's one of my fav movie. By the way, I can't believe this is chapter 15th!

**gravitation gig :** In this chapter, Hikaru is A house wife! ( hahaha) About Seiji played **Footsol**? I think actually Seiji is..quite an sportman since he could catch Hikaru while he ran away. ".._somehow, you make it natural thru your writing_.."..Well, maybe 'coz he played as a GK, he didn't have to run. Just jumping...that shouldn't be so hard.

**xiar :** :D hope you like this chapter

**kari : **An egg slicer? Hmm, have you ever had a salad? There will be some slice of egg, right? I don't know how they slice the egg but if you have the egg slicer, you can slice the Whole egg in a time only, then you'll get 10 slices of egg in a row. About the white condo, I got this idea from watching a MV...Tatoo by se7en.


	16. Dinner Lecture

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 16 : Dinner Lecture**

" Excuse-me, My lousy life? I'm the Jyudan and the Gosei, you know," Seiji snorted.

" No, you're just a man who doesn't know what the egg slicer is," Hikaru retorted sharply.

_What!_

" Look, you have a cool kitchen that every chef dream of but you don't even know how to use the egg slicer! I bet you know how to function the microwave and the toaster only," he mocked.

" That's not true! My coffee is far better than Starbucks!" Without thinking, the Gosei shouted back. It was true anyway but it didn't make his situation get any better.

The slippery boy smirked evilly, " God, you're so pathetic," he despairingly shook his head.

_What did he just say! Me? Pathetic!_

" You should cook sometime, you'll like it than you've ever thought. It's very relaxing, you know. You can put a photo of someone you hate on the wall and throw the pasta at him," Hikaru blinked playfully. Seiji smiled wickedly knowing whose photo would be on the wall, " It'll even better if you sing when you cook," the practiced chef added wisely.

" Is that what you learnt from the movie?"

" Nah, just from my experience…By the way, why the kitchen is so damn clean anyway if you've never set foot in it," he wondered.

" I hire a housemaid," Seiji informed simply.

" Ha, that explains a lot why your place is so dirt free," the talented pro commented, " Speaking of this place, Oh god, I don't wanna talk about it," he let out a slight sigh.

" What? What's wrong with it?" the young Jyudan asked inquiringly. _Do you know how much it costs?_

" Look at this place! It looks like a lab or a gallery more than a home!" the blond looked around the room, " Okay, this suite is kinda cool but , God, it's so cold. There's no sign of any living creature in the room, although you have that aquarium but…you know what I mean, right? I mean…when I first stepped in here, I couldn't feel you,"

" **Feel me**?" the creepy man gave the blond boy his chilling smile, " Do you want to **feel me**?"

" Not like that! You pervert! I mean your home should be the place that you can be yourself… where you can express yourself. But look at this room, I bet you just leave it the way they decorated it,"

The silver-haired man couldn't deny that, he did leave it the way his interior designer had decorated.

" See? You own it, not they. At least you should…" Hikaru's cell phone suddenly rang, he quickly answered it, " Hello mom,….Yeah, sorry….My friend got hurt while we were playing football…Yeah, I'm with him now…I know, Okay…Okay, sorry…Hai, I'll go home now…Hai..Byebye,"

" It's my mom, I've to leave now. Plus, I have a teaching game tomorrow," the blond said as he grabbed his empty plate.

" That's okay, I'll wash it," the 10 Dans stated.

" Oh, Thanks," the good-natured boy rose and headed to the entrance, " By the way, you owe me 2250 Yen," he informed the room owner as he put on his black-yellow sneakers.

" The steak cost 2700 Yen," the Jyudan countered back.

"…Then we're even now," the young pro told him airily.

" How can we be even? You still owe me 450 Yen," That was right.

" I cooked for you, remember?"

" You mean you made me eat it," the man corrected him.

" That's why you ate it all?" Sniggering, the blond guest was leaving, " Bye,"

" Go to hell," Seiji snapped.

" Okay, I'll meet you there, Bye," Hikaru laughed triumphantly as he closed the door.

Laughing till he cried behind the door, Ogata Seiji ruffled his hair. _I'll never get bored with this boy._

* * *

A/N : I tried to describe Seiji's life as a cool-ric- lifeless bachelor, do I succeed? 

**siobhn01 :** Thank you :D

**Kamiyama :** Thank you_ "update soon ne!" _- I update everyday, don't worry :) By the way, " Kamiyama" isn't that a character from Cromartie High School?

**kathy :** Glad to have you back! So do you enjoy it?


	17. Deja vu

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 17 : Déjà vu**

The next day, around noon

_Who is it?_ Ogata wondered when he heard the door bell rang, " Yes?" he opened the door.

" Hi," the familiar bleached bangs boy greeted.

" Ah, it's you," Seiji uttered boringly as he went back to the living room. The young pro took off his shoes and went directly to observe the aquarium, "What brings you here today? I thought you had a teaching game,"

" It's in the morning, I've already finished it," the bright guest skipped to the armchair next to the couch that he friend was sitting on, " How's your back?"

" Much better," Putting his feet on the glass table in front of him, the grey-eyed man stretched his arm lazily.

" I bring you something," said the boy in a long-sleeved black t-shirt and dark blue cargo-pants as he opened his black-yellow back bag searching for a gift, " Voila, here," he handed it to his lifeless friend.

" ' 20 Easy dishes: Even monkeys can cook'?" the Jyudan read the title, " Hey!"

" I burn a CD for you too," Inserting the CD into the DVD-Player, Hikaru tossed a thin plastic container to the other man.

" Sunday morning: Maroon 5, Lonely no more: Rob Thomas, Sighs: Snoop Dogg?" Seiji read the song list, " Who the hell is this Snoop Dogg?" _What kind of a man whose name is Snoop Dogg?_

" Everybody knows Snoop Dogg," That wasn't quite the answer that Seiji wanted, " This song he sings with Justin Timberlake," the trendy pro added, "Ah! I should go now, I've a study session today and I've to meet Touya in the evening,"

" Akira? Are you going to meet Akira?" the 27-year-old Gosei asked curiously.

" Umm, yeah, we practice together at his Go salon whenever we have time," the blond narrated as he put on his sneakers.

_Really? Akira has never told me that.Umm…_

" Bye, see you later," Hikaru waved casually.

" Ah, Later," Seiji tilted his head in return. When the 1 Dan was out of his sight, he went back to his favorite couch.

_Don't Phunk with my heart: Black Eyed Peas?_

* * *

An hour later, at Japanese Go Association 

" They didwhat!" Waya cried out in terror.

" It's true, Waya, I swear, Their forehead were only an inch apart, they almost kissed!" Saeki claimed, " Then Ogata-Sensei dragged him out for dinner!"

" What? Shindou and Ogata-Sensei! What the hell!" the younger pro didn't know what else to say.

" There he is," Saeki said as he saw the mysterious boy running toward them.

" Hi, Waya, Saeki-san," Waving vividly, Hikaru greeted his friends cheerily, " Let's go, guys, If not we're going to be late...** again**," he skipped into the building.

" Wait! Shindou!" the 2 Dans hurriedly ran after his friend. _I'm not gonna let him slip away this time!_ The white-haired pro also ran after his underclassmen.

" What is it? Waya," the punk pro asked uninterestingly as his friends finally caught on him in the elevator, " What is it this time?"

" You know damn well what I want to know, Shindou," the pro in a causal jean pressed.

" Hell no, I don't," the dense boy gave him his confused look.

" About you and Ogata-Sensei," the reddish-brown-haired boy clarified.

" Oh, man, we're talking about this again?" Shaking his head weakly, the blond sighed.

" Of course! Shindou, we're going to talk about this and you're going to answer my question!" Putting both hands on Hikaru's shoulder, drawing his face near the young boy's, Waya threatened his underclassman.

" Whi.. Which is?" the 1 Dans stammered. _Man, Waya is so scary._

" Are you two friends? Since when?"

" We're not, I hardly know Ogata-Sensei,"

" Shindou, you almost kissed the man yesterday," Saeki pointed out.

" I didn't! He only wanted to get a light from my cigarette!" Hikaru said defensively in alarm.

" Cigarette? Shindou! Do you smoke!" the big brother screamed in horror.

" What! Is it true? Shindou! You smoke?" Waya shouted nosily.

" Come on, man, I'm 15," Getting annoyed, the gold-haired boy simply said it.

" That means you're not allowed to smoke! What're you thinking? Are you out of your mind?" the funky pro exploded wildly.

" Don't tell me that you have never tried?" the little brother questioned. _Oh! Here we are._

" No! I've not!" the 2 Dans burst out furiously as they reached the 5th floor.

" I bet Saeki-san used to try it too," Turning to the oldest pro, the blond asked, " Right? Saeki-san, Maybe around my age, right?" he glanced at the 5 Dans.

" Err…well," Saeki stuttered, he did smoke when he was around Hikaru's age.

" See? Even Saeki-san used to," Taking off his shoes, Hikaru smirked.

" Shindou! You shouldn't…Okay, Forget it, Tell me about Ogata-Sensei," Waya went back to the old topic.

" What's about him?" the skillful pro asked naively.

" You know what I mean! Stop fooling around! Since when you become close to him?" the frustrated boy hollered.

" For the last time, Waya, I barely know Ogata-Sensei but I do know Seiji-san," Entering the study room, the slippery pro uttered remotely.

" What the hell are you talking about?" the angry 2 Dans blew off.

" **Waya!**" the familiar thunder struck again.

" S..Sensei!" _I'm so dead!_

_He is so dead._ Thought quietly Hikaru, Saeki, Shrikawa and Tsuzuki.

" **You did it again!"** Morishita went off irately, " Do you forget what I've taught you already! I can't believe it! You! Come here!" he pointed at the seat in front of him with his fan, " Waya! How many times that I have to tell you that…."

_Can anything get worse than this? _Waya sighed heavily.

* * *

A/N : Poor Waya ! Next chapter, the study class will finish then where Hikaru will go? Yes, you know where, don' t you? 

**Déjà vu** : ( From French) you say it when you have previously experienced sth which is happening to you now.

Let's say that I'm a little bit upset now. FFN. only allow me to type ? or! (not ? and ! together) plus I can only type ? one time only!

* * *

**kari :** _"...hikaru can actually cook something without it being burned.."_ That's right:) **Kari, I didn't for get you, how could I ?**It's just when I upload chapter 16, your review hasn't shown up yet. ( Because I woke up early that day) I thought you didn't give me a comment. See? This time you're the 1st one on the list :) By the way, I do love ' Go to hell' and ' I'll see you there' too. Okay, for hurting you, I'll gift you a gift in return. ( LittleNK is whispering into Kari's ear, " Don't forget to read ' Behind the scene this time, there'll be a clue about the next fic" ) 

**graviation gig :**_ "are you a korean?" _Me? No, I'm a 99.75 Thai...born and raised in Bangkok. Ahhh, I've got it, about se7ven, right? Well, for the last 5 years, Asian stars and singers are very popular in Thailand.

**Kamiyama :** Oh, sorry. I thought you borrowed the name from Cromatie.

**siobhn01 :** ( falling downfrom the chair and laughing to tears on the floor)

**kathy :** Yeah, he starts to Introduce the world to Seiji now.


	18. Shindou's rival but not Hikaru's friend

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Shindou's rival but not Hikaru's friend**

Hikaru didn't give his friends a chance to interrogate him about Ogata-Sensei again. As soon as the class finished, he hurriedly left the room since he had somewhere to go.

Yes, he had to go to Touya's Go salon.

* * *

At Touya's Go salon, 

_I wonder what's going on. Am I missing something happening around here? Shindou and Ogata-san seem to be closer than I've ever thought. First, Shindou confronted those pros for him. Then Kousemura-san and Serizawa-Sensei said that they had lunch together…twice. It's strange for someone like Ogata-san who has never been interested in anyone except himself offered to buy someone like Shindou lunch. And what happened yesterday is…_

The shocking picture crossed Akira's mind. He still remembered the way Seiji tenderly held his rival's head, how close their faces were_…Their noses almost touched…maybe they touched…I don't know, it's too far. But Shindou didn't get angry or anything…Shindou and Ogata-san…Shindou and Ogata-san.. What were they doing back then? A cigarette! Shindou was smoking! Yes, he was smoking, I saw a cigarette. He smokes? Since when does he smoke? Why didn't he tell me before since we meet here almost everyday? I wonder if anyone knows about this…And his family? Does his mother know?...No, I bet she doesn't know. Shindou must hide it from her, if she knows, she will never let her underage son smoke then Shindou will complain about it to me. Speaking of smoking, Shindou, don't you know that smoking is bad for your health? You can get a lung cancer! Most importantly is you're a minor! You're too young! Why didn't Ogata-san say anything about this?...Ogata-san is another one to blame, how could he let him smoke! …Ah, did he say ' Let's go Hikaru, I'll buy you dinner' ? …So they went to dinner together? Why did Ogata-san call him ' Hikaru' instead of ' Shindou'? How familiar they are?...Arrz! I'm getting a headache! Maybe I should ask Shindou about this…_

………………

_What am I thinking? Ask him? Who am I to have a right to interfere his life? We're definitely rivals but being rivals doesn't mean that I can butt in his private life, it's not proper at all! Maybe his friends can but I can't…Are we friend?...No, we're not. We're rivals, yes, he's my destined rival. As long as he plays, he can do anything he wants…That's right, I have to respect his privacy…_

" Touya!" Gasping for air, his destined **rival **walked up to him tiredly, " Sorry, I'm late again, I've just finished the study session," Apologizing to another boy, Shindou took his seat, " Okay, let's start,"

" A..Ah, yes," the blue-eyed pro uttered.

* * *

An hour later, 

" Okay, what's wrong?" Shindou spoke up when they entered Chuban.

" Eh," Touya was taken aback by the sudden question.

" You're distracted," the 1 Dan noted, " Something is bothering you, I can tell," he paused and took a quick glance at his rival " Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hikaru.

…_No, I shouldn't ask him about that._ " There's nothing, Shindou, I'm just tired," the long-haired pro lied.

" You're lying, I know something is definitely bothering you. I can see it from you Go," Though Hikaru wasn't that sharp but Shindou knew his eternal rival very well.

_My Go?_

…_Hmm, maybe_ " About Ogata-Sensei and me?" Hikaru guessed. Seeing how Touya jumped by that name, he knew this time he hit the right answer, " If you wanna know about that why don't you ask me?" he questioned. _Why doesn't he ask me? Waya keeps asking me about it but he keeps quiet, God, Is there any normal people around me?_

"…Well, it's not appropriate to interfere to somebody else's personal life," the prodigy informed stilly.

"…It's not appropriate or you don't care?" the blond inquired.

" I do care about you, Shindou, we're rivals, I know that since the first day I met you and I've never doubted again since the day we played in the 1st preliminaries of the Meijin league. Do you still remember it, right?" Touya asked in his serious tone.

_Rivals, huh?_ " How can I forget?" Hikaru snorted, " You said my Go was all I was, that was all you wanted,"

" Yes, Shindou, I…"

" Don't worry Touya," Shindou cut off, " Shindou won't never let you down. As long as I live, I'll play," Rising, he continued, " You're and will always be my rival, my only rival," he strongly confirmed as he received his back bag from Ichikawa, " Too bad that you only want to be Shindou's rival but not Hikaru's friend," that was his last word before he left the salon.

" Shin..Wait!" But it was too late, the blond had left already.

* * *

A/N : Touya, you idiot! I don't know if you notice it. Though Shindou is the one who notices that something bothers Touya but it is Hikaru who asks him if he wants to talk about it. By the way, right now Finding Seiji is my longest fic! 

**Chuban **: the middle of the game

* * *

**Kamiyama :**_ " will you deepen the plot?" _Well, it's still a rate T fiction. 

**siobhn01 **: _" I' m suprised that Ogata didn' t hit Hikaru yet!"_ Opps, I forgot!

**kari :** How about this chapter ?

**gravitation gig :** I won't drop it, I promise. Thank god, other authors complain too, right? I thought I was the only one.


	19. The gathering of the witnesses

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

_/ Blahblahblah/ sound effect_

* * *

**Chapter 19 : The gathering of the witnesses **

Few days later, at the Association

" What the hell does it mean?" Waya cursed, " Isumi-san, Have any idea?" he asked the older pro.

" I don't get it either, Waya," Isumi shook his head, " Why don't you ask him?"

" I do! But every times I ask him, he keeps saying the same thing giving the same answer!" the young funky boy said in frustration.

" Yeah, Too bad that it's the answer that we don't understand," Saeki marked.

" Ano…" the fourth voice came from behind them.

" **Touya**!" Waya jumped.

" Ano…Three of you are Shindou's closet friends, aren't you?" the future Meijin asked awkwardly since he knew that Waya didn't like him…at all, " Well, I want to ask you about…"

" Yahoo! Everybody!" Ashiwara greeted happily and noisily, " WOW! It's rare to find four of you together! Are you guys planning on robbing a bank or something?" Laughing loudly, Ashiwara was merry and hyper as always, " Ne, ne, Akira-kun, Yesterday I dropped by Ogata-san condominium, you're not gonna believe this….

* * *

_Flashback started_

_The day before, around noon_

_/Dingdong Dingdong / Ashiwara pressed the door bell._

" _Yes," Panting, the room owner in a casual blue shirt hastily opened the door, " Oh, it's you, come in," then he hurriedly ran back into the kitchen, " Sorry, I'm in the middle of something," he uttered leaving his guest alone at the door._

_The guest with black-wavy-hair didn't mind that, he closed the door and took off his shoes at the main-entrance. ' What is that sound?' he doubted. As he entered the living room, his eyes widened by the picture in front of him._

_Ogata's extremely neat living room now was in a mess. There were small boxes all over the floor, something was on the white carpet. Ashiwara took a closer look at it, " Jigsaw puzzle?" He looked around and took one of those small paper boxes, many green jigsaw pieces were in it. He observed the rest of them, it seemed to him that each box had it own color. Red, Black, Blue, Yellow; it was clear that they were used to separate the jigsaw in color. It was then that his mind went back to the mysterious sound that he had heard when he first came in._

_/ I'm not sure what I see_

_Cupid don't fuck wit me!_

_Are you telling me this is a sign?... /_

' _What the hell Ogata-san is listening?' Raising his eyebrows, he wondered. Ashiwara scanned the room looking for its owner. 'Where is he?' He went to the kitchen and got the second shock._

_Ogata, the Jyudan and the Gosei, was throwing a spaghetti string at his white wall which had Kuwabara Honinbo's picture on it! That string flied right to the Honinbo's face and stuck on it._

" _Good!" the silver-haired man said satisfactorily before he poured the water out._

_Ashiwara looked at his upperclassman in awe. He had never known that the man could cook before, " I don't know that you can cook, Ogata-san," Seeing the Gosei tossing the pasta over in the pan, he spoke out.._

" _I've just started learning," Removing it from the heat, Ogata said, " Don't..think about it boy, leave her a..lone," he song softly as he sprinkled black pepper, "Voila! It's done!"_

" _Looks yummy, what is it?" the pro in a green t-shirt asked nosily._

" _Spaghetti Alla Carbonara," Bringing the plate to the dinning table, the room owner answered dryly._

_Tailing his upperclassman to the table, the over-cheery pro tried to repeat the menu, " Spaghetti Alla …What?"_

" _Alla Carbonara, **Spaghetti Alla Carbonara**," the unsociable man repeated boringly as he tasted his first home-cooking dish, " Umm, okay,"_

" _Oh!" Ashiwara looked at another man curiously, " Where did you learn how to cook?" he asked. _

" _Hikaru taught me," Ogata replied idly._

" _Hikaru? You mean Shindou-kun? Shindou Hikaru?"_

" _Yeah, Akira's rival," he confirmed._

" _Ah," Ashiwara knew that his grumpy friend didn't like when people tried to meddle in his affairs so he decided not to ask any further question. Then… " What is this?" he blurted out without thinking when he saw the book on the table, "20 Easy dishes : Even monkeys can cook?" he read the title._

" _It's a cook book," the crabby pro said in reply, " It's a gift from Hikaru," Knowing that the snoopy young pro was going to ask him where he got the book, he uttered._

" _Ah, I see," the cheerful man nodded slowly. It was no surprise to him, it wasn't Ogata at all to buy a book with such a funny title._

_/ Mami, mamasita, have you ever-flown on G5s_

_From London to a beat hah?.../_

" _I didn't know that you like this kind of music," he noted, " What're you listening anyway?"_

" _Signs,"_

" _Signs?"_

" _Yeah, you know Snoop Dogg's song," Sipping his water, Ogata clarified._

" _Snoop Dogg?"_

" _You don't know him?"_

"…_No, I'm afraid not,"_

" _Everybody knows Snoop Dogg," he borrowed Hikaru's line._

" …_Where did you get the CD?" Ashiwara knew that he was butting in but he couldn't help it._

" _Hikaru burns it for me," the 10 Dans was getting annoyed, " Why are you here anyway? Don't tell me that you only come here to investigate me," he was definitely annoyed._

" _Ah! Yes! I almost forget!" Opening his folder, the guest handed Ogata some kifu, " This is Nogi-Sensei's kifu that you ask for,"_

" _Oh, Thanks," Ogata thanked him as he took the kifu of the Tengen._

"…_Okay, I gotta leave now," the young man spoke up, he knew that his friend wanted some privacy when he studied._

_At least, Ogata was courtesy enough to send Ashiwara at the door, after all, the said pro came across the city to bring him the kifu._

" _By the way, since when you like jigsaw puzzle?" the 5 Dans asked the last question before he left. He couldn't help it, he wanted to know badly._

" _I've just bought it yesterday. I always wanted to try it but I didn't want to mess up my room…but Hikaru says it's okay since it's my place. I'm free to mess it up as much as I want," the reserved pro narrated. _

" _Ah-hah, right," the guest nodded, " Good luck with it then, Ogata-san, See you later," then he left._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

" Can you believe that?" Ashiwara asked excitingly, " Can you imagine Ogata-san was cooking and singing in the same time? And it's all because Shindou-kun!" he declared, " I wonder what he did with Ogata-san," 

" Who did what?" asked Ogata from his back.

* * *

A/N : Ogata Seiji VS Touya Akira! Who will survive! 

**siobhn01: **Yeah, it's a BIG mistake.

**kari:**_ "I LOVED akira's internal monolouge"_ Thank you._ "its the exact words i would expect form the real akira" _Yeah, Akira does care about Hikaru but he just doesn't want to say it out loud. When he intends to, he just...beats around the bush.

**kathy :**_ "they hit really close to home"_ That's right. God, you really KNOW me.


	20. Puzzle

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Puzzle**

" Ogata-Sensei!" Waya, Isumi and Saeki bowed in alarm, they didn't know how long the scary 10 Dans heard them gossiping. Touya and Ashiwara were surprised by his sudden presence too but they didn't jump the way the trio did. At least, the man was their upperclassman, he would never kill them, right?

" Good to see you here, Akira," Ogata said as he handed the blue-eyed boy a DVD box, " You'll meet him at the salon, right? Give this back to him for me, Tell him that I thank him," he instructed directly.

_Spirited away?_ Touya read the title.

" Spirited away? I don't know that you like watching animation? " It was a brave Ashiwara who said it out loud.

" Hikaru made him watch it," The Jyudan answered dryly.

* * *

_Flashback began_

" _Seiji-san, you have to watch this," Hikaru put the DVD box in Seiji's hand._

" _I'm too old for cartoon, Hikaru," the 27-year-old man informed unexcitingly._

" _No one is too old for cartoon. Besides, this is not just a cartoon, it's an** animation**," the blond corrected his friend._

" _Whatever, I'm not going to watch it,"_

" _You gonna love it, Touya is starring in this amine," he smiled mischievously._

" _What?"_

" _You'll see, bye" then he left the condo._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

…_Well, he's right. Akira did play in this animation.I wonder if he's a prototype for that __Haku boy?_

" Just give it too him," Ogata was about to leave then…

" Ogata-san!" Touya shouted. It was rare for him to shout.

" What is it? Akira," Knowing what his Sensei's son wanted to ask him, yet, Ogata pretended to know nothing.

" Well…er..well…I just…Shindou.." the prodigy stammered awkwardly.

"…Don't worry, Akira, I'm not going to steal Shindou from you," the cold man uttered coolly, " I don't even know him,"

" Eh?"

" No one knows Shindou better than you, Akira. On the other way, it's you who Shindou knows the best. That's why you're and will forever be his only rival," he paused and smirked, " But Hikaru, he's** mine**," he declared possessively before he walked away. Five young pros were left behind with a puzzle to unfold.

" What does it mean? Isumi-san?" Waya asked his best friend but it was his upperclassman who noticed the most important clue that leaded to the right answer.

" Shindou used to say something like that," Saeki pointed out thoughtfully, " The first time we asked him about Ogata-Sensei, he said he wasn't close to **_Ogata-Sensei_** but he was close to **_Seijin-san_**," he narrated, " Then when we asked him again, he said he hardly knew **_Ogata-Sensei_** but he knew **_Seiji-san_ **very well,"

"…Actually, Shindou said something to me too," the quiet genius confessed, " He said it was too bad that I wanted to be his..Shindou's rival only but not ..Hikaru's friend," he told the story from his side as he saw the way 4 curious pros were looking at him, " I thought about it all night but I stillcan't figure outwhy he called himself ' Shindou' and ' Hikaru'," Absorbing in thought, he noted.

………..

………..

"..Umm, So this is what it's all about, huh?" the last person that anyone expected finally figured it out.

" Eh?" the rest exclaimed in confusion.

" Ashiwara-san, Do you understand what it means?" asked the long-haired boy.

" Well, as Ogata-san said, you get Shindou, he gets Hikaru," the lighthearted man said cheerfully.

" I still don't get it, Ashiwara-san," the 3 Dans was confused, the answer that his hyper upperclassman gave him didn't help much.

" What! You still don't get it?" Ashiwara said in disbelief, " Sometimes you're slow, Akira-kun," he teased.

"…We don't get it either," Waya confessed as he exchanged a look with his friends.

" **What! You guys too?"** Ashiwara came out with surprise, " None of you guys gets it?" he asked the quartet.

…………….

" Oh boy, I can't believe this," he shook his head in disappointment.

" Ashiwara-san, please," Touya begged.

" Okay, well…err…how do I gonna explain this," the only man who got the answer scratched his head as he tried his best to explain the whole Hikaru-Seiji thing, " Okay, Akira-kun, you know Shindou-kun very well, right?"

" …Err…I.." Touya wasn't sure about that.

" Okay, try this, You know his Go, right?" the merry 5 Dans changed the question.

" Yes," Touya was sure about this, He knew the blond's Go more than anyone.

" And he knows yours too, right?"

" I guess so," In fact, he knew that his rival knew his Go the best but he just hated to accept it.

" In this case, we can say that you know Shindou-pro very well," Ashiwara concluded, " What's about Ogata-san? Has he ever played with Shindou-pro?"

"….As far as I know…No, never" Touya didn't know about the game they had played while Ogata had been drunken. Ogata didn't tell anyone about it. How could he tell the world that he had lost to a 14-year-old boy?

"…I don't know, Waya?" Isumi asked the red-haired boy, Waya shrugged indicating that he didn't know either.

" So, Ogata-san has never played with Shindou-pro, right? He doesn't know his Go the way you do. So, we can say that you're the one who knows Shindou-kun the best while Ogata-san doesn't know him at all,"

" Huh?" the quartet exclaimed confusingly. _What the hell is he talking about?_

" Don't you guys get it? Man!...Okay, When we talk about Shindou-kun, it means that we talk about Shindou-pro, the 1 Dan, we talk about his Go," Finally, an easy explanation came.

" So…Shindou isn't the same as Hikaru?" If there was someone who knew how Ashiwara's brainworked, it was his **'rival'**.

" Yes! Good job! Saeki-kun! Shindou is Shindou-pro! The 1 Dan! Hikaru is just a normal 15-year-old boy!" The cheery pro stated loudly.

" And what about that stealing-Shindou thing?" Waya still baffled.

" What else it can be?" the only sunny pro in Meijin's study group exclaimed, " It means that Ogata-san doesn't want to take Akira's place as Shindou's rival!"

" That's why he said he wouldn't steal Shindou from me," Touya was getting to understand it all.

" Yes! He's only interested in Hikaru, a normal cheerful boy!" Ashiwara announced vividly.

"…This is what Shindou tried to tell us. He doesn't know Ogata-Sensei but he knows Seiji-san," Isumi marked.

" Yes! He isn't interested in Ogata-san either! He'sjust Seiji's friend!"

"So they leave the Go world behind while they hang out?" Saeki concluded.

" You got it! Saeki-kun," In the end, the puzzle was solved.

" Waya, what're we going to do about this?" Isumi asked. Strangely enough, it was what Touya was asking himself quietly.

* * *

A/N : Yeah! Akira, Do something! 

**xiar :** I'll think about it, ok?

**nina-b:** _"I just hope it's a long fic."_ Nina, it's already been a long fic.

**siobhn01 :** To be honest, I can't imagine Ogata singing too but I do see the picture of him throwing pasta at Kuwabara's picture!

**kathy : **_"spaggetti could adhere to a photograph?"_ Of course, if it's not too cooked. I saw it in the movie.

**Kamiyama :**_ " Continue ne?"_Well, the next chapter will be the last.

**kari :** _"it never fails to make me laugh"_ Thank you! ( LittleNK's blushing) _"i wish it never ends." _Then, there won't be the new fic :)


	21. Jigsaw

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 21 :** **Jigsaw**

That evening, at Touya's Go salon

…_Too bad that you only want to be Shindou's rival but not also Hikaru's friend…_

_So, he wants to be my friend too? Not only my rival? Well…we've known each other for years but I've never thought of that. Friends? Shindou and I? Friend?_

" Sorry, I'm late again," Touya was getting used to this line.

" Ah, Shindou, I…"

" Did Sei…Ogata-Sensei give you anything?" Hikaru cut him off.

_The DVD_ " Ah, Yes," Touya opened his bag, " Here," he returned the DVD to its owner.

" Thanks, Touya," the blond said as he took it back, " Sorry for bothering you,"

" That's nothing, Shindou, I…" this was the 2nd attempt.

" Okay, Let's play" Rubbing his hands together, Shindou got excited.

" Aa…Umm, Okay, Let's play," Touya Akira indeed had a serious communication problem. _I'll talk to him after the game._

…………………

…………………

…………………

" Thanks, See you tomorrow, Bye," Hikaru took his back bag from Ichikawa and was about to leave.

_NO!_ " Shindou!" Akira shouted at the top of his voice.

" …Yes?" _What does he want now?_

" …_Friends? I don't see why we can't …_Where are you going?" he asked clumsily as he went closer to the blond.

" Me? Well, I'm going to a new ramen shop near the station…I'm kinda hungry now," _Yeah! A bowl of ramen…maybe 2…Okay, maybe 3_

"…D..Do you mind if I go with you?" the shy boy asked timidly.

"……….."

" Err…I'm sorry, I just…"

" Let's go, Akira," Smiling considerately, Hikaru uttered.

_Akira?_ " H..Hai, let's go," Akira smiled softly in return.

* * *

Few days later, at Seiji's place 

" Then you two had dinner together?" asked Seiji who now was sitting on the floor with his cross-legged trying to put a small piece of jigsaw into its position.

" Yap," Hikaru replied happily as he watched the sea fish in a blue-bow-front aquarium; a couple of Clown fish was playing hide-and-seek in a soft pink anemone, blue Damsels and some red Flame-Hawks were sleeping and hiding in a soft coral, Yellow Tangs and Golden Seahorses were swimming lazily while Cleaner Shrimps were busy doing their job…which was cleaning, " By the way, I like what you've done with the place," he noted as he saw a little change; A bamboo palm was greeting the guest at the entrance, a mass cane was by Seiji's favorite couch while a tub of Chinese Evergreen was on the dinning table and the white plastic blind also changed to a roll-up bamboo blind, " It makes this place become more...natural?"

"………" the room owner didn't say anything in reply, he still didn't figure out where was the right position for that jigsaw piece.

" Seiji-san?" Wondering why his friend didn't say a word, the blond in loose clothes called.

" …...So, now you have both Touya and Akira, huh?" Not turning around to face Hikaru's face, Seiji spoke out.

"………."

" I wonder if you still want Seiji or not since now you have Akira," he uttered quietly.

Hikaru smiled in amusement, he approached Seiji from his back. He slowly went down on his knees and put his arms around Seiji's neck hugging him from the back, " Don't worry, Seiji-san," Chuckling softly, he whispered into his friend's ear, " No one can ever takes your place,"

Finally, Seiji put the jigsaw into its position, he turned his head a bit tolook atHikaru and his nose **unintentionally accidentally **brushed the boy's. He smiled suspiciously, " I've just redecorated the bedroom, wanna take a look?" invited the pedophile.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N** : Finally! It ends! I'm very flattered to know that some of you doesn't want it to end but Guys!Originally it's just a **ONE SHOT**!Where the hell those 20 chapters come from anyway? And I'm really glad that at least I can convince you guys to like Seiji more. 

Please, Don't forget to read " Behind the scene" and give a review ( Plus, there's a clue mentions about my next fic in the interview) . Thank you for all support , Love you all :D

By the way, if you used to read this fic when it was a one-shot, you'll know that there's a short side-story called " I'll you to the candy shop", right? Well, I've revisedit made a little change so don't fotget to read it :)

PS : Writing a fic is a hard work, isn't it? I have to do a research every times I write one.

* * *

**Extra info :**

**Damsel, Flame-Hawk, Yellow Tang :** Popular sea fish from Indonesia, none of them eats a smaller fish, suitable water temperature is about 75- 80 Fahrenheit .

**Bamboo palm** ( Tall), **Mass cane** ( Medium tall) **, Chinese Evergreen** ( Small) Popular indoor plants.

* * *

**gravitation gig: **Welcome back, do you like the finale?

**siobhn01: **I love the possessive Ogata too :)

**xiar:** "_I do share kari's sentiments that the fic will never end" _Thank you, it's an honor.

**dragonshadow:**_ "not only is Finding Seji your longest fic, but it is also (in my opinion) your best"_ Really?

**catey: **Thank you :)

**kari:** Hey, **siobhn01**,you got a friend :) Always pleased to read your review, Thank you.

**Kamiyama: **a sequel? Haha, I'm flattered to know that you've got bored of them yet.


	22. Behind the scene

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Behind the scene : The making of Finding Seiji**

Amano : Hi! Nice to meet you again. Welcome to the making of Finding Seiji. Today, I've Shindou Hikaru, one of the main actors from Finding Seiji, in our studio right now. Hello, Shindou-kun, How are you doing?

Hikaru : Hi! Amano-san, Nice to meet you again.

Amano : Nice to meet you too. So, Shindou-kun, this is your 7th movie that you work with LittleNK.

Hikaru : Yes, ( nodding)

Amano : How do you feel? Do you enjoy working with LittleNK?

Hikaru : …Well, She knows what she wants. As an actor, it's a good thing, it makes our work become easier. _She's a witch! All she does is pointing at us ordering us!_

Amano : What's about Ogata-Sensei?

Hikaru : Ah, yes. Well, he's very good actor, so professional. In this movie, he is more relaxed than ever. We have a good time together.

Amano : That's not what I mean, Shindou-kun.

Hikaru : Eh?

Amano : I mean...about the rumor between you and him.

Hikaru: ...rumor is nothing more than rumor, Amano-san.

Amano : That means that you and him...

Hikaru : He's a good actor, a good colleague.

Amano: Okay, if you say so.

Hikaru: ...

Amano : This the longest movie that you've ever played, Are you tired?

Hikaru : Of course, Amano-san, I'm tired. We're all tired but the result is worthy. We all do it for our fans. _Tired? I'm Dead Beat! Why this one has to be so damn long anyway? It's just a one-shot at first! How come it becomes a 21-shots anyway!_

Amano : What's about the theme?

Hikaru : Good question, Amano-san. Though it's a humor but it based on a very sad theme.

Amano : Is that so?

Hikaru : Yeah, the fact is it's about 2 guyswho have everything they want ; carriers, money and fame. But they don't have love in their life. Hikaru lost someone he loved while Ogata-Sensei doesn't know love.

Amano : So, it's about 2 lonely guys fixing each other's broken heart?

Hikaru : Haha, you can say that. _Man, this is so pathetic!_

Amano : Tell us about your character?

Hikaru : Well, I have a spilt personality..again. Hikaru is..kinda… you know, because Shindou gets all the spotlight and no one cares about Hikaru.

Amano: Which one is the hardest scene?

Hikaru : Of course! It must be the cooking scene! I spent a week just to learn how to cook that dish. And the onion…oh boy, it's terrible. ( laughing) I beggedLittleNK to make a sandwich instead but she didn't let me. She loves that Korean movie. But it's kinda fun to throw the pasta at the wall.

Amano : I heard a rumor that you would work with Ko-Yongha again. Is that true?

Hikaru : Well, at this point, LittleNK tells me nothing, maybe her Humorous Muse wants a break. _Damn that Korean! I wish he had never come back!_

Amano : Is that means that the next movie won't be a humor?

Hikaru : You're a very good reporter, Amano-san.

Amano : So, what is it then?

Hikaru : All I can tell is it's for Spiritual fan.

Amano : Spiritural fan, is that mean..

Hikaru : No, no, Amano-san, no spoiler. _She'll kill me if I spill it out!_

Amano :...Ok, Speaking of the fan.Here, I've a letter from a fan, she has a very good question.

Hikaru : Oh! Good

Amano : " Don't you think you should say **a proper goodbye to Sai**?" from **K.**

Hikaru :** A proper goodbye? **...Yeah, she's right. I'll talk about this to LittleNK.

Amano : Thank you, Shindo-kun, is there anything you want to say to the fan?

Hikaru : ( smiling sweetly) Thanks for all support. I hope you enjoy Finding Seiji, see you next time. Byebye. ( waving)

Amano : Thank you, Shindou-kun, we'll switch to Kousemura-kun who's now with Ogata-Sensei at Japanese Go Association.

* * *

Kousemura : ( talking with camera-man) Are we on air? Oh, Okay. Hello, everybody. Right now we're at the association, I have a special guest with me today. ( turning to Ogata ) Good afternoon, Ogata-Sensei. 

Ogata: …Good afternoon

Kousemura : First of all, I'm so sorry to bother you when you're having a break.

Ogata : ….What do you want to ask me? _I want to rest! Just ask me the damn question!_

Kousemura : Ha..Hai! Well, How is it? I mean, working with LittleNK and Shindou ?

Ogata :… Even though, this is the 1st time that I've worked with her but she gave me a leading role. I'm grateful for that. But it's quite hard for me since this is my 1st time and the movie is quite long. Unlike Shindou, he knows LittleNK very well since this is his 7th movie. Working with him is okay except he always forgets the line and always arrives at the set late, we waste a lot of time and film.

Kousemura : …

Ogata :….

Kousemura : What's about the title? ' Finding Seiji'

Ogata : At least, it lets people know that I'm the main character here.

Kousemura : So, you like it then.

Ogata : I didn't say that. It may represents the theme very well but some people get confuse it with ' Finding Nemo'.

Kousemura:………..

Ogata:…………….

Kousemura : …Okay, What's about your character?

Ogata : Playing as Ogata is just a piece of cake because it's close to who I really am. On the other hand, playing as Seiji is very hard. Look, I've to go now, can I leave now? ( Rising and walking away)

Kousemura : Wai..Wait! Ogata-Sensei! Just one more question!

Ogata : ( turning around) _Leave me alone!_

Kousemura : What..What happened in the last chapter! Did you and Shindou-kun…err…

Ogata : ( giving his creepy smile in return) Good bye, Kousemura-san.

Kousemura : …..Errr…Okay, right now, we'll…Oh! Touya-kun!

Touya : ( bowing politely ) Kousemura-san

Kousemura: Touya-kun! Touya-kun! Can I have a short interview?

Touya : …well, I've only 5 minutes.

Kousemura : 5 minutes is fine!

Touya : Okay, Kousemura-san,

Kousemura : So, tell me about Finding Seiji

Touya : _What can I tell! I'm not the leading actor!_ Well, it's a good movie. I've a good experience with many people.

Kousemura : How do you feel that Ogata-Sensei takes your part as a main character?

Touya : _Damn you! You don't have to remind me that! _I'm very busy, Kousemura-san. I've to work with 100 of authors everyday, I'm glad that LittleNK choose Ogata-san instead of me so I can have some more time to study my Kifu. Good day, Kousemura-san, I've a game to play. ( walking to the game room) _Damn it! When that redheaded Korean comes, he gets the main role. Now, I've to fight with Ogata-san when he's not here!_

Kousemura :…Errr, right now, let's go to another set, Yoshikawa, you're in charge now.

* * *

Yoshikawa : Thank you, Kousemura, Hello, I'm Yoshikawa, the journalist who went to China while Kousemura was in Korea interviewing Ko-Yongha. Right now, I'm with the support actor team from Finding Seiji. Hello, boys. 

Waya, Isumi, Saeki and Ashiwara : Hi!

Yoshikawa : So, please tell us about your character

Waya : What do you mean! Of course, we played as ourselves!

Isumi : Waya!

Waya : What! It's true! Man, we just pop out of no where from time to time! I feel like being Touya Akira!

Yoshikawa :….errr

Waya : It's boring! Next time, if I don't have some more part, it'll be the end. I'll never work with her again!

Yoshikawa :…Well, Saeki-kun, Ashiwara-kun, which scene is your favorite?

Saeki : I guess, It'll be the scene that Morishita-Sensei lectures Waya.

Waya : Saeki-san!

Isumi : Waya!

Yoshikawa : ..An…and Ashiwara-kun?

Ashiwara : Well, of course, I like the chapter 20 that I tell them the secret. It's fun to know something that the others don't.

Yoshikawa : Arr, I see. ( seeing Waya arguing with Isumi) Right now, Kousemura has reached his destination already, Hello, Kousemura.

Kousemura : Hi, Yoshikawa

Yoshikawa : So, Kousemura, please tell us where you are?

Kousemura : Right now, I'm standing in front of Tokyo Football Youth Club.

Yoshikawa : And what're you doing there?

Kousemura : Well, I've a special interview for you guys, Let's follow me ( waving as a signal and runs into the club)

* * *

Kousemura : Ah! Here, you are! Hello, Kazamatsuri-kun. 

Kaza : Hello…but who are you?

Kousemura : My name is Kousemura from Weekly Go. Can I ask you about Finding Seiji?

Kaza : Oh, Okay, why don't you follow me? Mizuno-kun and Subaza-kun are in the field.

Kousemura : Oh! That'll be great!

Kaze : Mizuno-kunnnnn, Subaza-kunnnnn

Subaza : What is it? Kaza

Kaza : This is Kousemura-san, he wants to ask us about Finding Seiji.

Mizuno : I see, okay then.

Kousemura : Great! So how do you feel to be the special guest in this movie?

Mizuno : I must say I was very surprised. I mean, LittleNK just called us in the last minute asking us to come to the set.

Kousemura : Oh! Really?

Kaze : Yes, at first she wanted take the shot at a live house with Bad Luck but Yuki-san disappeared without telling anyone where he was. Shuichi-san was really pissed off.

Mizuno : That's right, then she wanted to change the set to a tennis court with Echizen and Momo-kun but Ogata-san didn't want to run around.

Kousemura : That's how she ended up at the footsol field with you guys?

Mizuno : Ah, Actually, she wanted to take the scene at this association but our couch didn't allow her to 'coz it's not proper. That's when Kaza suggested that we could film

it at the footsol field.

Kousemura : Oh, I see. So, tell me about Shindou-kun and Ogata-Sensei.

Kaza : Shindou-san is a good athlete.

Mizuno : I agree, maybe it's 'coz he played sport a lot when he was a kid. Working with him is very easy.

Subaza : Ha! It's easy for you to say that!

Kaza : Subaza-kun!

Subaza : It's true! You got Shindou! And I had to play with that Ogata! Who the hell on earth plays footsol in Armani suit anyway? That guy is the worst GK that I've ever seen! As I said , he's a doom for us!

Kousemura : But Sensei did play better in chapter 13.

Subaza : 'Coz Shindou insulted him! That man has the biggest ego!

Kaza : Subaza-kun!

Mizuno : Sorry, Kousemura-san, we should go back to the field now.

Kousemura : Oh, right. Thank you, three of you. ( the trio run back to the field)

Well, This is Kousemura. Thank you for watching the making of Finding Seiji. See you next time. Thank you.


End file.
